Second Chance
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippou and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more? fullsummaryinside Rated M Youko/OC/Kuronue
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: Hey! I'm back and this story is going to be completely reconstructed! The updates may be slow at first, but the chapters will be longer and more detailed! Look, it even has a new title! I will keep the old one up until this once catches up with it.

Summary: What if Kagome did not fall down the well, but her twin cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more?

Disclaimer: I do not ow- okay this is getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that if I owned either Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would not be writing a fanfic about my own work!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

_-0-0-0_

Second Chance

-0-0-0

Two beings walked through the forest grounds, a male and a female, the soft thumping of their feet was the only sounds that could be heard.

The young male, clad in a bright red haori and hamakas, had long silvery white hair that haloed a charmingly boyish face. Bright molten amber eyes perched above his thin nose and his lips were pulled into a thin line. If the hair and strangely colored eyes was not a dead giveaway the male not human, the fuzzy white dog ears that sat atop his head were. He was a hanyou.

Walking slowly behind him was a young woman, dressed in the grabs of a miko, though her hamakas were black instead of the traditional red, her long flowing raven hair framed her angelic face. Deep, bright violet eyes framed by long, thick, sooty eyelashes sat above her petite nose and full pink lips.

"Ne, where are we going?" her soft melodious voice called out.

"Keh, be patient wench. We're almost there."

The woman sighed. Even though she has been by his side for nearly four years, she still wished that he wouldn't be a gruff with her. She didn't mind, of course, since she was in love with him.

As they passed by a few more trees and bushes, a giant tree came into view, small white flowers decorating the branches of it. The wind blew, taking a few of the blossoms with it and one of the fell in the woman's hair, causing her to let out a small giggle.

"The Goshinboku is in bloom again."

The hanyou turned and a brief smile tilted at his lips before it vanished. What he was about to do was no smiling matter. He knew that he was going to regret doing this, but it must be done. Parting his lips, the young woman's name slipped passed out his throat in an uncharacteristically soft voice,

"Mizuki…"

She hummed her attention as she brought one of the buds to her nose, taking a delicate whiff of its scent.

Reaching out with a clawed hand, the hanyou took hold of her hand gently, surprising the woman, now known as Mizuki.

"Inuyasha?"

"Gomenasai, I can't lead you on anymore."

Mizuki blinked. She didn't understand what the hanyou was trying to say to her. How could he lead her on when the one woman who stopped her feelings from reaching him was gone? Though she would never say it aloud, the raven haired girl knew deep in her heart that she was glad that Inuyasha's first love, Kikyou, was gone.

"What are you talking about? How can you lead me on?" her amethyst eyes searched with own golden orbs for answers.

Inuyasha looked away from her eyes, unable to look at them any longer if he was going to tell her. Tell her that he loved another. "Because, I'm in love with Sango…"

The miko felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces. The one man she truly loved with all her heart didn't return her feelings? That can't be true! Inuyasha was supposed to love her once the final battle was over, not fall in love with Sango! The moment those thoughts crossed her mind, Mizuki's eyes misted over.

The final battle where they lost two very important people…well to Sango and Inuyasha at least. It was a long and gruesome fight, but the Inu tachi finally manage to destroy Naraku. But, then something happened.

Miroku had gripped his right arm as violent winds surged around him and an anguished scream fell from his lips. Inuyasha held Sango back as Kikyou rushed to his side, her reiki already flowing from her hands. But, it wasn't enough. The wind tunnel ripped open and swallowed the both of them.

"I…is this really true, Inuyasha?"

Slivery white dog ears pressed flat against his skull as he nodded slowly before speaking, "Gomen ne. I love her and she loves me. I asked her to be my mate last night when we found out that she was pregnant."

Mizuki clenched the white fabric of her haori between her fingers as she struggled to hold in her tears. She should have known that Inuyasha would never see her as a lover, no matter how much she wished. _I shouldn't be crying…I…I should be happy for them. They deserve this more than I do._

"Inuyasha, please don't feel bad. You and Sango-chan deserve happiness. If you really love each other, there is nothing I can do."

"Mizuki…" Inuyasha sighed as he released her hand. "Arigato."

She wiped away the one stray tear that managed to fall as she gave him a sad smile. "I'm taking Shippou and leave, though. I need some time to clear my thoughts."

Confused amber eyes clashed with misty violets. "Leaving…? I understand."

Mizuki gave him another smile before her tone turned teasing. "Now, we shouldn't keep your pregnant mate-to-be waiting, now should we?"

His ears perked up and a ghost of his old cocky smile twitched at his lips. "Yeah, let's head back." with those words spoken, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her in a friendly manner as they made their way back to Edo.

-0-0-0

Sango paced back and forth in the small hut, she was very nervous. She knew that Mizuki loved the hanyou dearly, but she couldn't help herself. When Miroku was swallowed by the wind tunnel, she was thrown into a world of pain and depression and Inuyasha was the only one who could comfort her since he too shared her pain.

He had been so kind and understanding towards her, which was so unlike his normal attitude. Losing Kikyou had hit him hard, almost as hard as her losing Miroku. One day, when their grieving emotions hit a high point, they soon found themselves seeking comfort in one other, thus resulting in the situation they were in now.

Sango snapped her head up when she heard the rice paper door being pushed a side and she immediately began to apologize until Inuyasha took her into his arms, shushing her and stroking her hair gently.

"Sango, it's okay. Mizuki is not angry with you." His voice was soft, almost soothing as he spoke to the taijiya.

Amethyst eyes locked with chocolate ones as the young miko began to speak. "Sango-chan, I cannot be angry at you when you deserve someone to love. Shippou and I will be leaving the village for a while, though."

Sango sputtered on her words as she gaped at the woman she saw as her younger sister. "Mizuki-chan, doshite?"

"She wants time to clear her thoughts." her hanyou lover said in that same soothingly gentle tone.

The taijiya looked at the hanyou before shifting her eyes back to the miko and nodded. "I see. Mizuki-chan, please take Kirara with you."

"Sango-chan…I can't take Kirara with me."

The brown haired woman shook her head. "I insist. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if allowed the woman I see as my own kin to leave unprotected."

Mizuki gasped. Sango saw her as her own flesh and blood? Sure, Mizuki would admit that she also saw the older woman as a sister figure, but she didn't think Sango saw her in the same way. Tears filled her eyes once more as she rushed to embrace the older woman and allowed herself to be comforted by her.

"Nee-san, I am going to miss you."

Sango stroked her hair soothingly as she nodded. "And I you, my imouto."

Mizuki pulled away from the taijiya, in favor of facing the hanyou she had come to love. "Inuyasha, know that I will always love you, but I will try to transform it into the love for an onii-san."

Inuyasha pulled her into a quick embrace, inhaling her scent one last time. "Yeah, me too."

The raven haired miko reached for the black beads around his neck. "I'll remove the rosary."

"No, leave them." the hanyou caught her hand before her fingers brushed against the necklace.

She looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oswari."

The rosary glowed pale violet before it forced the Inu hanyou to the ground, dust coloring his silvery white hair a dingy brown. "Nani ittai, wench!"

"You said you wanted to keep them." she laughed lightly, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "Nee-san, please come here."

When the taijiya came within her reaching distance, Mizuki took hold of her hands. "Nee-san, I'm going to give you the power to subdue Inuyasha."

The hanyou snarled in outrage, telling the young miko to remove those damned beads. He scowled when she giggled out a no.

Mizuki looked back at her closest friend and gave her a smile. She told her to clear her heart and think of only happy thoughts as she began to pray. The bright silver and purple swirls of her miko ki surrounded the two women and the hanyou whined. He knew he should've just told her to take them off when he had the chance.

"Nee-san, the word please." the amethyst eyed woman spoke when her reiki dissipated back into her body.

Sango pressed her finger to her chin, scanning her mind for a suitable word for her future mate's subjugation. "Oh, I know." she turned a smile at the hanyou. She has wanted to do this since he had aggravated her on that night he refused to listen to her and Miroku about Mizuki's feelings. "Down boy."

The beads glowed a pretty shade of dark pink when they forced the silver Inu hanyou down to the ground, a nice sized crater forming around his body.

The dark haired taijiya sighed. "You do not know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Keh!"

Mizuki grabbed her pack and gave her makeshift family one last loving look before announcing her departure. Sango turned to the fire nekomata, nodding to her, and Kirara mewed before hopping on the miko's shoulder.

"Ja ne, I'll come to visit sometimes."

Upon exiting the hut the violet eyed woman released a low exhale She was happy for Sango, but that didn't stop the resentment she felt in her heart. But, hey, the taijiya deserved love and she just happened to find in the man that the miko loved as well. The sound of laughter shook her from her musings and a smile crossed her face.

She looked around as saw Shippou and several of the village children playing a game that she had showed them, Tag. Apparently her kit was 'it' Mizuki almost didn't want to interrupt the kids, but she knew she had to. The miko couldn't leave her son behind.

"Shippou, come here please."

The auburn haired child stopped running, his small elfin ears twitching as the picked up the soft sound of his mother's voice. Turning on his fox paw like feet, he saw her waving at him. "Kaa-chan!"

Mizuki laughed when he ran over to her and jumped into her embrace. "How's my little boy?" she nuzzled her cheek to his.

"Kaa-chan." he whined, though he adored having her love and attention. "I'm not a little kit anymore!"

The raven haired woman laughed as she set him back down on his feet. "Hai. Hai. Your my big strong fire kitsune."

Shippou puffed his chest out proudly. "Don't forget, master trickster."

"Oh, how could I forget that? Okay, then Master Trickster Shippou, you and me are leaving the village for a while."

"Doshite."

His adopted mother gave him a small sad smile. "Sango-chan and Inuyasha are about to be mates and I don't want to be a burden on them."

"Oh, Kaa-chan. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. As long as they are happy, then I'm glad!" she said. "Now, let's go."

Shippou took hold of her hand as Kirara jumped off her perch on the miko. Red and orange flames surged around the fire nekomata as she shifted into her true form. Mizuki helped her kit onto her before she climbed up on the neko's back as well.

"Okay, Kirara. Let's go."

The large feline gave a low roar as flames surrounded her paws and she took off into the sky.

-0-0-0

Mizuki set the fish she and Shippou had caught at the nearby river up on sticks and placed them by the fire. Once she stood she looked around for her kit only to find him and Kirara gone. The miko sighed. Shippou always enjoyed playing near the river with the nekomata. Moving over to the fallen log, the feline had drug over, the dark haired woman sat down and basked in the sun's warm glow.

Soon her thought drifted back to the small family she left behind in Edo. _Nii-chan must be showing by now. Nii-san has to be elated._ Just as the miko predicted the resentment she felt for losing Inuyasha to Sango faded over time. The school-girl crush was long forgotten and was replaced with a type of family love.

_And to think, a mere month ago, my feelings were shot down. _she scoffed mentally at herself.

A shrill cry rang throughout the forest, breaking the woman from her musings. Mizuki furrowed her brow and her eyes widened when the cry was heard again.

"Kaa-chan!"

It was Shippou!

Mizuki grabbed her katana as she ran into the thick forest, pushing her way passed branches. Her son sounded like he was in trouble and she'd be damned if anything happened to him! As she neared the place where his youki was the strongest, the miko felt the presence of another youkai. When her kit called out for her again, she winced at the pain laced in his tone.

"Shippou, hang on! I'm coming!" Mizuki brushed passed the low hanging branches that blocked the river from her view and was hit full on by the foul youki of her kit's foe.

The was a fish youkai with green-blue skin. It's body was humanoid, but the large ugly head had rows of sharp yellow teeth Large horned spikes jutted out of its clammy blue face. It's beady red eyes were locked on the frightened body of Shippou.

Mizuki's amethyst eyes flashed silver with her reiki when she saw the youkai take a step towards her son. "Step away from my kit!"

The fish turned on its heel, a throaty growl emitting from his mouth. The pure ki of the woman invaded his nose and licked at his skin in a burning sensation. "Miko… This is my territory. I shall devour you and the kit."

She unsheathed her katana, a blade that ol' man Toutousai forged for her to channel her reiki into. Her tone deathly. "I will say it only once more. Step away from my kit!"

The youkai snapped its jaw in a warning. He eyed the woman carefully and saw that even though she was human, she was very lovely and her pure reiki added a certain addictive scent. "Onna, I'll make a deal with you. Become my mate and I'll let you and the brat live."

Mizuki faltered slightly. Did she hear this youkai correctly? He wanted her as his mate? No way in hell! "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"Stupid wench! I would've made you my queen! Now I'll devour you alive!" the fish charged, his mouth open and showed his yellowed fangs.

Mizuki sprung up on the balls of her feet and swung her blade in a graceful arc, lopping off the fish's right hand. The youkai clutched the stump that was left as it bled profusely, howling in pain. The miko wasn't down yet.

Weaving her hands through the air in intricate designs she call out. "_Shi_." the single word she spoke manifested in a brilliant light before her blade absorbed it and a white glow surround the katana. "Now, **you** will die for threatening my son."

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Too late for apologizes!" Mizuki dashed to the side and plunged the glowing blade into the youkai's side, it's thick red blood splattering out on her pale face.

The fish youkai glared at her out the corner of its beady red eyes, cursing lowly. "D…damn…you…m…mi…ko." the light faded from its eyes as its body turned into dust and the wind blew it away.

The raven haired woman felt no remorse for the fish since it was trying to harm Shippou. "Burn in hell."

"Kaa-chan!"

She wiped the blood off of her face with her sleeve, staining the pristine material, and opened her arms as the little jumped into them.

"Kaa-chan, I was scared! The youkai just came out of nowhere. Kirara tried to protect me, but he was too strong." his large jade eyes widened. "Oh, no Kirara! Kaa-chan, Kirara got hurt!"

Mizuki placed her finger over his mouth gently, shushing him. "Shippou, calm down and tell me where I can find Kirara."

After the kit calmed down, his tiny claws pointed to a nearby bush and Mizuki set him back down of his feet. Walking in the general direction that he pointed, she kneeled down and parted the shrubs, finding the nekomata in her kitten form. The miko assessed the wounds on the feline's body. She had many small cut on her forehead, but there was nothing to major. She should heal within a week.

"Shippou, Kirara's going to be just fine."

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his green haori. "H…hai, Kaa-chan."

-0-0-0

Kirara purred when she felt Mizuki remove the bandages off of her. the miko gave her a smile and the neko licked her face gratefully. She felt something latched on the fur of her mane and nuzzled the ball of orange fur.

"Kirara! I'm so glad that you are alright!" Shippou chirped happily through misted eyes. He wouldn't forgive himself if he was the cause of the nekomata's death. He grinned when Kirara rewarded him with a lick and a happy growl.

Mizuki smiled at the display of affection the feline was showering the kit with. She knew that they had always been friends since the day the met. Always watching over one another. An idea.

"Ne, Shippou, Kirara, how would you two like to pay Sango and Inuyasha a visit?"

Shippou reacted excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other! He has missed Sango and the hanyou was always fun to practice his new tricks on. Mizuki smiled at the kit's enthusiasm and ruffled his hair.

"Kaa-chan, don't do that!" he complained.

"Ah, sumimasen, Master Trickster Shippou. Now why don't you go and pack up camp for me, while I clean up here."

"Hai!" the auburn haired kitsune turned on his heel and soon disappeared in the brush with Kirara following after him.

Mizuki watched her kit and nekomata move further and further away from her location before cutting her violet eyes to a nearby tree. "Okay pal. I know you have been watching me. Come on out."

A deep voice, definitely male, echoed through the tree tops as a silk like voice taunted her, "You are a lot sharper than what I gave you credit for, miko."

Amethyst eyes narrowed warily at the immense youki she felt coming from the obvious youkai. Her voice was shaky as she ordered for him to show himself once more. When she heard a shuffling in the trees a solid 'thud' brought her attention to the tall being looming over her.

She gaped.

-0-0-0

I feel so happy that I finally re-did my very first fanfic! I hope that you like the version almost if not more than the original!

Remember to review please!

Ja ne!

The Lovely Kaykai-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Kaykai: I don't have much to say, but thanks for the review demoncat13. And trust me; it will differ from the original. This chapter will prove it.

Summary: What if Kagome did not fall down the well, but her twin cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippou and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more?

Disclaimer: I do not ow- okay this is getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that if I owned either Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would not be writing a fanfic about my own work!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

* * *

><p>He's watched her for a month now. She has intrigued him the moment she stepped into his territory. From her long, wavy raven hair, to her innocent, angelic face, her generous curves, to her long, shapely legs. But what piqued his interest the most was her exotic eye color. Never before has he seen that shade of violet on a human. Those big, bright mauve eyes drew him to her like a moth to a flame.<p>

His indigo eyes watched as she tended to the nekomata's wound, her full lower lip pulled between her white teeth. A smile spread over those pink lips when the neko gave her face a gentle lick and her laughter reached his sensitive ears as the child gave the neko a hug. He stiffened slightly when she snapped her amethyst eyes in his general direction, but relaxed as the woman turned back to the child, asking if he wished to visit someone. When the child bounded off with the neko, she stood her eyes cutting back into his direction, and her full lips pulled down into a frown.

"Okay, pal. I know you have been watching me. Come on out."

An amused smirk tilted at his lips, revealing a single, pearly white fang. "You are a lot sharper than I gave you credit for, miko." he allowed his ki to wrap around her own, letting her feel just how powerful he was. His smirk widened as he watched her eyes narrow warily and demand that he show himself. Granting her wish he leapt off of his shadowy perch in the trees, landing in front of her.

* * *

><p>Mizuki could only stare at the tall intimidating being before her, and a small blush formed in her cheeks. Oh, he was beautiful. Long, black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, a chiseled jaw structure, lean muscular arms, which were wrapped in thick black bands, the dark vest he wore revealed his strong, well-toned chest, and his eyes. Kami, his eyes were gorgeous. Those deep indigo depths seemed to pierce right through her. He wore black pants and black boots of some sort. In fact, the only thing on this newcomer that wasn't black was a white cloth that fell to his ankles and the ruby colored pendant he was swinging about<p>

"You know, miko, it's considered rude to stare." his voice was like velvet to her ears, though she could hear the smirk laced through it.

Snapping her eyes back up to his face, Mizuki tried to will away her burning cheeks. She had just openly gawked at him and was caught in the act. Once she was sure the redness of her face had diminished, she sneered at him. "Don't flatter yourself, youkai."

Youkai.

She knew that was his breed the moment he revealed himself to her, it wasn't just the youki she felt oozing from him, but his casual yet confident stance; the demonic double edge scythes at his waist; and the leathery koumori wings jutting from his shoulder blades. Most of all, he was too beautiful to be human.

That same amused smirk never left his face as he tucked the pendant inside his vest before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Feisty aren't we, Koneko?"

Her jaw twitched at the name. Koneko? Who the hell is he calling Koneko? Mizuki's lilac eyes flashed a brilliant silver as her reiki licked at her skin with her anger. Through gritted teeth she bit out, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

Before she could think the cold kiss of metal touched the skin of her arm. Mizuki gasped as she was suddenly yanked forward and she looked down, spotting one of the chained scythes wrapped tightly around her forearm. When did he draw his weapon? His deep throaty chuckles met her ears as she stared wide-eyed at the chain.

"I am Kuronue of the Scythe, and you are trespassing on my territory, Koneko-chan."

There was that infuriating nickname again. She has always hated and despised it. Ever since Naraku taunted her, calling her a weak and frightened kitten who bares its fangs and claws when it's cornered. The miko snapped, "My name is Mizuki! Higurashi Mizuki! Never call me 'Koneko' again! Now, let me go you…you…fruit bat!"

As soon as Mizuki had spoken the insult against the koumori youkai, she regretted it.

He pulled harshly on the chain, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Are you…" he raised the chain, "saying that I am…" twisting his wrist, he began to spin the chained scythe, lifting the young woman in the air, "a fucking fruit bat!"

Mizuki opened her mouth to scream, but her air was robbed as she collided into the trunk of a large, wide tree. Thick, red blood spurted out from between her clenched teeth as her spine cracked painfully. She closed her eyes when dark spots made her vision blurry and moaned in pain.

"Damn. Look what you made me do. I like to avoid harming women." the dark haired youkai fisted his clawed hand in her long hair, gazing at her pale features, "Especially ones as lovely as you." his dark indigo eyes narrowed at the crimson fluid that flowed down her chin in a small stream. It was tempting him.

The dark haired woman's eyes shot open when something wet and warm ran up her chin. She gaped. The koumori was slowly dragging his tongue up her face, lapping at the blood. "What are you-" her words were cut off as the youkai pressed his lips firmly over hers.

She clamped her mouth shut so that he couldn't plunge his wet organ inside. Heat flooded into her cheeks as he licked the blood off the seam of her lips. She was unable to stop from gaping in pain at the sharp nip at her lower lip.

Kuronue nearly groaned as he snaked his wet tongue passed her parted lips. She tasted of blood, her blood tasted like power. He wanted more. Licking her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and the insides of her cheek, he tasted more of the addicting flavor of her sweet crimson fluid.

Mizuki swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as tears stung at her eyes. She pounded her fists against the youkai's chest but he merely disregarded them, taking hold of her wrists and slamming them into the tree. A whimper escaped her throat when the koumori wrapped his tongue around her own, drawing it in his mouth. She winced when the sharp point of his fangs slit her tongue open and blood flowed.

The dark haired youkai had purposely scraped his fang along her wet muscle to cut it out and sucked on it to increase the blood flow. But it wasn't enough.

The young woman gasped in some much needed air when Kuronue suddenly broke away from her mouth. Her wine colored eyes widened when that same warm, we touch traced down her neck. "What are you doing? Stop that!" she struggled from beneath him, but he only growled and pressed her harder against the tree. Mizuki cried out in pain when the rough, ridged surface of the tree dung into the already bruising skin of her back.

His tongue found her pulse and his lips closed over it, sucking until the blood rose beneath the surface and left a bright red mark on her pale skin. Lifting his head, he whispered, "You know, I should kill you for trespassing and insulting me, but I have a better idea." he then sunk his into her, where her shoulder and neck met. He relished in the agony filled scream the woman release as her blood pooled in his mouth. He drunk greedily, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of that sweet liquid. "You now belong to me, Koneko. Never forget that." with that said, the koumori was about to gather her limp body in his arms when a shrill cry reached his ears.

"Kirara and I have finished packing!"

Kuronue cursed lowly at the closeness of the voice and the faint scent of the nekomata becoming stronger. Giving the bite on the woman's shoulder one last lazy lick, he stepped away. "Remember, you shall never get away. No matter where you try to hide, I will find you." the koumori spread his wings, "Now that you bear my mark." and took to the skies.

Mizuki brought a shaky hand to her still bleeding shoulder, calling out to Shippou to remain where he was and that she'd be there in a minute.

* * *

><p>"So, Kuronue, did you take care of our trespasser?" a tall, silver haired youkai questioned. The large kitsune ears atop his head twitched slightly as his cold, calculating, gold eyes trained on the dark from of his second in command.<p>

Dark indigo eyes bore back into his golden ones as the koumori youkai came into his line of view. A slow, mischievous smirk spread over his lips. "I took care of it, but I didn't kill her."

"Her?" a single silver brow rose until it was hidden beneath his long straight bangs. "Kuronue, don't tell me that you were seduced by a woman so that you wouldn't kill her."

Kuronue gave a deep throaty chuckle. "No, old friend, I've watched her for some time now and she intrigued me. She is a miko, a strong one. Not only that, she's quite lovely for a human. Long raven hair; full pink lips; large generous breasts; slim narrow waist; luscious hips and long legs; and her eyes. Those damn eyes were so beautiful. Violet. I've only seen that color on youkai, never on a human." he sighed almost wistfully.

It was the kitsune's turn to laugh. The shorter youkai sounded almost pitiful. "Kuronue, are you sure this miko didn't bewitch you. You so as if you are in love."

"There is no such thing as love!" Kuronue snarled, his fangs bared at the taller youkai and his eyes dark with anger. The kitsune should have known better than to say that. Love doesn't exist, only hate, betrayal, and deception. The dark haired youkai knows the pain of all three.

"Hai, sumimasen. So, what has become of the female"?

Kuronue schooled his face out of its current irate expression, but there was still a hint of a snarl in his tone when he spoke. "She had insulted me, causing me to do some damage to her and she bled. Kami, her blood tasted of power and was so fucking sweet. I gave her my mark, but before I could bring her back with me, the child and nekomata she was traveling with came."

The taller youkai frowned. Kuronue willingly gave a human his mark. What makes this woman so interesting? What has a mere miko, a being taught to hate and eliminate youkai, done to be worthy of his second-in-command's mark? "You marked her?" he was unable to stop the growl that was laced with his tone.

The koumori narrowed his dark eyes before a mischievous smirk slithered its way onto his lips. "Youko, are you jealous." the simple question was more of a statement.

Golden eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter before they narrowed, but the action didn't go unnoticed by Kuronue. "Nonsense! Why would I, Youko Kurama and the King of Thieves, be jealous of a mere human woman." he snarled lowly at the throaty chuckle the dark haired youkai released.

"We have been friends for a very long time now. Youko, we are even intimate with each other, I'm sure I would know if you are jealous." that same mischievous knowing smirk never left Kuronue's lips. "Old friend, do you feel threatened by her, because he bears my mark. Would you like if I shared her with you?"

Youko narrowed his eyes further as he took an intimidating step towards the koumori youki before him. "Why do you say that, _old friend_?" he hissed out the last part, his voice dropping in octave and pitch as his golden eyes filled with carnal lust.

"I see it in your eyes. Your curiosity is getting the best of you. You desire to place you mark upon her soft, delicate flesh. To sink your fangs into her throat and taste the power her blood has to offer." he unhooked his chain scythes and sliced through the deathly sharp vines the kitsune sent towards him. "Admit it, Youko, you are jealous of the female and feel threatened by her."

Youko snarled, gleaming white fangs bared at the shorter youkai. That damned koumori always could read him like a book. No matter how hard he tries to deny and hide something, Kuronue knew all his weaknesses to make him confess. "Shut up! If you will shut up I will admit."

Kuronue stepped forward so that he was in front of the kitsune and wrapped his arms around him loosely, "I'm listening." his lips grazing over the other male's as he spoke.

"All you say is true. I do feel threatened by the female you deemed worthy of your mark. I desire to see what interests you, to taste the power you say lies in her blood." Youko purred when Kuronue connected their lips together.

"There is no need to feel threatened by my little let. She doesn't wear the mark you are thinking of." the koumori whispered against his lips. "She will never take your place."

Youko place a slow, drugging kiss on Kuronue's mouth before dragging his down the shorter's throat. "Good." he nipped at the koumori's pulse and soothed it with his hot tongue. Another purr sounded at the back of the kitsune's throat when Kuronue racked his claws down his toga, shredding the white fabric. "We will go to her later." he said, backing them up to a bed made of vines.

Kuronue let out a throaty moan when Youko brushed his hardening erection teasingly. "Much."

* * *

><p>Mizuki glared at her reflection in the still calm water. Raising a hand, she fingered the twin punctured wounds below the black scythe marking tattooed on her pale flesh. She hissed in pan as a drop of blood oozed from the bite. <em>That black mark looks like the scythes that youkai was carrying. <em>"Is this what he meant by me baring his mark?"

"Kaa-chan…?" Shippou's soft voice lulled the miko out of her thoughts. When she hummed in acknowledgement, he shifted nervously and bit his lip. Over the past week, Shippou has caught his mother gazing around their surroundings and now, she was glaring at a black marking that was marring her skin. "Ano…Kaa-cha? Why is there a youkai slave mark on your throat?"

Mizuki gaped. "A what? You mean this isn't a courting mark?"

"No, it isn't Kaa-chan." the red-headed kitsune shook his head, his small ponytail swishing with the movement. "A courting mark is just an image that your desired mate places on you until the proper mating is done, and then it is replaced with his bite. A mating mark can only be placed if it is consensual." his jade green eyes gleamed with ancient youkai wisdom. "But, Kaa-chan, a slave mark can be given without a person's consent. It consists of both a bite and an image, to let others know exactly who you belong to."

The miko brought a shaky hand to the marking upon her neck. A slave mark. That damned koumori placed such a mark on her being. Vaguely, she heard Shippou inquire who gave her the marking. "Ah, it was a koumori. I think his name was…"

"Kuronue of the Scythe!" the kit squeaked in fear, his large eyes growing ever bigger. "Second-in-command and closest friend to Youko Kurama!"

Mizuki blinked. How did he know all this? She didn't even tell him the koumori's name. She was about to open her mouth to ask the tyke when the warning bells in her head went off. She twisted around so fast that her back popped uncomfortably, and she found herself nose-to-chest with the koumori youkai that left the slave mark on her. The color left her face as she saw his sharp white fangs when she smiled down at her.

"You ran pretty for, Koneko." his smile widened. "But, I will always find you. You can't hide from me, pet." a long finger came up to swipe the drop of blood that leaked from the still healing bite wound.

Mizuki felt frozen with fear until she remembered that she was no longer a weak, defenseless fifteen year old girl who fell down the Bone Eater's Well. No, she was now a strong, well-trained nineteen year old miko, one who was more than capable of fending for her and her son. With her lavender eyes shimmering silver with her reiki, Mizuki slapped his hand away.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Kuronue brought his stinging hand to his lips, exposing his tongue to lick the wound gently. The miko stiffened at the sight that was the same wet, pink muscle that was stained red with her blood. "Still a feisty little koneko, are we?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Mizuki snapped, letting the vulgar slip passed her lips in front of her kit. Shippou had heard worse.

"Oi, Kuronue! Are you really going to let her speak to you like that?"

She glanced over the dark haired youkai's shoulder; another youkai was slowly making his way over to them. Her mauve eyes widened when she caught sight of silver hair and golden eyes. "I-Inu…yasha…?"

The youkai emitted a low dry and humorless laugh as he shook his head and walked out of the shadows. Mizuki gasped.

And was completely blown away by what she saw. There, an elegant kitsune youkai took his place beside the koumori. He was tall, definitely taller than Sesshoumaru, perhaps reaching seven feet. He had long, silver hair that cascaded down his back, reaching a bit past his waist. His tail was of the same silver, glistening even in the dim shadows. Great kitsune ears proudly stood erected on the youkai's head, moving about slowly. Mizuki was positive he could hear her pounding heart.

The youkai was dressed in a white toga and pants, along with white shoes of some sort. He stuck out in his all white attire. Yet the miko knew that if this youkai didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't. Then she spotted his eyes. They were narrowed slightly, and were such a deep and solid gold color. Mizuki couldn't help but compare the kitsune to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Whereas Sesshoumaru had platinum hair, and Inuyasha was a snowy silvery-white, this demon had silver hair. Inuyasha had amber eyes, and Sesshoumaru's were several shades brighter, almost like the sun, in color and intensity. But this demon's eyes were a livid gold. They were perhaps darker than Sesshoumaru's eyes, but brighter than Inuyasha's. Where Inuyasha had tanned skin, and Sesshoumaru had pale, this youkai was somewhere caught in between.

He held his head in a regal way, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had the face of an aristocrat. Mizuki felt her heart thud painfully in her chest from both the sheer beauty and terror of the great youkai. As his eyes slowly scanned her and their surroundings, Mizuki's heart suddenly stopped when his eyes connected with hers.

The miko heard Shippou gasp in wonder. "Kaa-chan…That's Youko Kurama, legendary spirit kitsune and the King of Thieves." he turned his bright jade eyes on his mother. "Why is he here along with Kuronue of the Scythe?"

Mizuki gave him a strained smile. "Shippou, sweetheart, stay with Kirara. Kirara, please take Shippou and go to Nee-chan and Nii-san's hut. Hurry."

Kirara gave a complying mew before red flames licked at her cream colored fur, engulfing the small neko. A loud hissing roar sounded as the nekomata emerged in her true form. She too the kitsune tyke's blue haori in her jaws and ran.

"Kaa-chan!"

Once she couldn't feel Kirara's nor Shippou's youki, the miko turned a chilling glare at the two intimidating youkai in front of her. She felt her reiki rise and lick at her skin as their piercing eyes bore right back into hers. "What do you want?" she yelped out in surprise when the koumori disappeared and two arms wrapped in thick black bands encircled her waist from behind.

"Have you forgotten, Koneko-chan?" his hot breath ghosted over her ear, making her shiver slightly. "You belong to me." the dark haired youkai nipped at the black mark before embedding his fangs into the puncture wounds, tearing a strangled scream from the woman.

"No! Stop! It hurts!"

"Kuronue! That's enough!" Youko growled, giving the shorter a cold reprimanding look.

Kuronue pulled away from Mizuki, smoothing his tongue over the bite. "Sorry, old friend." he sucked at her pulse once more before releasing her. "Just couldn't resist."

Mizuki stumbled away from the koumori, clutching the bleeding bite wound on her shoulder. She bumped into something solid and would have fallen to the ground if someone hadn't gripped her shoulders. She opened and closed her eyes, blinking multiple times, to get rid of the haziness and a small scream built up in her throat. "No! Let go of me!"

"Gomen, little miko, but I desire to taste the power hidden in your blood." her hand was ripped away from her bleeding shoulder and a wet tongue lapped at the crimson liquid clinging to it. She felt the sharp tips of his claws ghost down her collarbone where he drew lazy circles.

Slowly, Mizuki felt her body heat up from the shallow touches and she hated it. Hated the way this youkai was making her blood boil, the way he ran his hot tongue up and down her palm, the way his golden eyes held her as he did so. She had tried to pull her wrist back, but the kitsune had a tight grip on her. "Please, no." she whispered when he trailed his mouth up her arm.

His breath had a metallic scent to it as it fanned over her face when he spoke, "Nothing you can say will deter me from what I want." he nudged her head to the side with his nose and ran that sinfully hot tongue down her throat until it reached the black mark Kuronue placed on her. He gave it a gentle kiss.

"Youko, leave my mark alone." Kuronue spoke up.

"Shut up, Kuronue." Youko continued to lavish the young woman's neck with licks and small nips until he heard her blood rushing in her veins. A smile spread over his lips, she was ready. He had done all this preparation so that her blood would be flowing hot and fresh.

"Please!" she screamed when his fangs probed at her skin right beside the punctures the koumori left.

A low groan left the kitsune's throat as the hot liquid filled his mouth. It was so hot that Youko was sure that it scorched his tongue and the taste and flavor was even better than he imagined. It tasted pure, yet had an underlying power hidden inside. A rare delicacy indeed and it was so fucking sweet.

Tears burned at Mizuki's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry in front of these youkai. She will not allow them to see her weaken side. _Why? Why me? What have I done wrong? Is this the punishment for me breaking the Shikon no tama? But, we destroyed Naraku, purified the jewel and it returned to my body. _A light bulb went off in her mind. _Wait, if the jewel is back inside my body, which is why my blood is so attractive to youkai. _She let out a strangled screamed when the kitsune gave a harsh suck before ripping his fangs out of her shoulder.

"I hate you." she whispered.

Kuronue came up and took her from Youko and petted her wavy dark locks. "It doesn't matter, Koneko. For you are ours now."

Mizuki mustered up the best glare that she could in her current state, having her blood sipped upon twice in the last thirty minutes has taken a lot out of her. "I will find a way to rid myself of you."

"Shall we make a wager on that?" Youko negotiated.

"What are you talking about?"

Kuronue lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "What Youko is saying is that would you like to fight for your freedom?"

"What's the catch?"

"You win and we will take the slave marks off and never purse you again," Youko said coolly.

"But, if we win then you are ours forever."

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm finished with this chapter. And recently, I just realized something, in every YoukoKuronue threesome fic. The main character meets Youko first (not that it doesn't make a good fic) and not Kuronue. So, I had my character meet everyone's favorite bat demon first. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review!

Ja

~TLK


	3. Chapter 3

Kirei: I don't have much to say so I'm not gonna linger up here too much. I'm just want to thank you all for the reviews you've left me!  
>(P.S. I promise that the wait for the next chapter won't be as long next time! I felt so bad!)<p>

Summary: What if Kagome did not fall down the well, but her twin cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippou and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more?

Disclaimer: I do not ow- okay this is getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that if I owned either Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would not be writing a fanfic about my own work!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Flashback

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

* * *

><p>Mizuki felt her whole world come crashing down when those words left the koumori's lips. Hot tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she struggled to push herself away from the dark youkai. "You are cruel enough to make a weakened female fight for her freedom?" she gave up her struggling when her head began to spin from the blood loss.<p>

"We aren't that cruel, little miko." Youko said, his golden eyes hard as he watched the female lean against his partner for support. "You sent the child you was traveling with to the nearby village, correct."

The dark haired miko nodded. "Yes, I sent Shippou to my nee-san's hut."

"Then you may rest there and come to fight at dawn's first light." Kuronue lifted his hand to raise the miko's chin. "And do not try and run away from us, Koneko-chan. We will find you and you better believe we will not be merciful."

Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me? I am no one special?"

The silver haired kitsune jerked her from the koumori's hold tearing a strangled scream from her throat. He growled when her body's natural defense activated her reiki and burned the flesh of his palm, but Youko resisted the urge to yank his hand away and nurse the wound with his tongue. "Do you really think I was blind to not notice the taste of your blood? You are the Shikon's guardian. The power I tasted was clearly the Shikon no Tama."

Mizuki snapped her head up and her violet eyes shimmered silver as she whispered a single word. "_Mizu_." The water from the surrounding trees heard the miko's call and stripped itself from the plant and rushed at the silver haired youkai, who released her and jumped back before it could touch him. The clear-blue liquid slid passed the, now, still priestess and rammed into a tree, fading back into the bark. Her hand hovered over the hilt of her katana as she glared at the youkai as they tried to circle her. "One step closer and you will be purified."

Kuronue's fingers inched closer to this double bladed scythes hooked at his hips, but froze when those piercing mauve eyes of the miko's locked on his form. He wasn't a fool he could almost see her reiki in the form of dark silver waves around her petite body. She has received training from a skilled master and now she could be a formidable foe. "Koneko-chan..."

"Don't call me that!" she hissed, her fingers curling around the red hilt of her blade.

"Why, Ko-ne-ko-chan?" Kuronue tensed, sensing the rising in her powers as her anger spiked,

The miko let out an enraged cry as she unsheathed her sword and charged at the koumori, growling when he blocked her strike by crossing his scythes in front of him. "_Shi!"_ her eyes turned silver as the word manifested in a brilliant light and her katana absorbed the light, turning white with power. She swung her sword in a graceful arc, aiming for the dark youkai's throat and growled when he somersaulted out of the way. She took a step forward and something wrapped around her ankle tightly. Mizuki gazed down and spotted a leafy green vine coiling around her right leg.

"What the-?" before she could finish her sentence the vine grew longer and wound tightly wound her body. "What is this?" Mizuki snarled, baring her dull human teeth as a demoness would. She turned her burning silver irises and locked them with the golden orbs of the spirit kitsune and gave an very convincing animalistic growl. "Let me go!"

Youko folded his arms over his powerful chest. "So you can continue your rage and strike out at an opponent that is clearly your superior?" a silver brow rose until it was hidden beneath his waterfall of straight bangs.

The silver in Mizuki's eyes slowly darkened back into their original violet coloring as her anger left her body. She then felt drained as her body went slack in the vine's grip, her sudden burst of desperate energy gone and an empty feeling embraced her soul. Her eyes dulled when the koumori stepped into her view.  
>"That sheer power of the energy you released when Youko lied about the power he tasted in your blood was the exact same power as theShikon no Miko, who was fabled to live in Edo with a hanyou, taijiya, and houshi." he cupped her chin, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "That miko is you, Koneko."<p>

Mizuki summoned enough strength to glare up at Kuronue. "I told you to stop calling me 'koneko'..." her eyelids grew heavy as she faded in and out of consciousness. "You stupid...fruit bat..."

Kuronue snarled at Youko when he caught the small throaty chuckle the kitsune gave. "Urusee!" he hissed.

"Mizuki-chan!" a female's voice called. "Mizuki-chan where are you?"

The kitsune's ears twitched at the closeness of the voice, his golden eyes narrowed. "Kuronue."

"Hai, Youko." the koumori turned to the, now, unconscious, miko. "Remember our battle at dawn." with those final words he spread his black leathery wings and took to the skies, swooping down to grab Youko's arm.

The moment the youkai were out of sight, a swollen belly poked through the foliage before a pretty face appeared. "Mizuki-chan?" her chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings before sweeping the floor. A gasp escaped her lips before her mouth opened in a scream,

"Inuyasha! Get over here! Our imouto has been hurt!"

* * *

><p>Mizuki groaned as she struggled to peel open her heavy eyelids. Slowly she lifted herself up with her hands and she took in her surroundings. The miko was inside of someone's hut as there was nothing but brown wooden walls to greet her and a rice paper door. She moaned in pain when her neck released a jolt of pain and she raised her hand to massage the ache only to find that it had been bandaged.<p>

"Where?"

The rice paper door was pushed aside and a small red blur rushed at the miko and she would have fallen back if she hadn't opened her arms to catch the red ball of fur. "Shippou...honey, don't surprise Okaa like that. You remember last time you did that?"

Shippou sniffled as tears leaked from his eyes. "Kaa-sama! Kaa-sama! Shippou thought that Kaa-sama had died! Shippou wouldn't know what to do if she had died! Please don't scare Shippou like that again!" his bright green eyes pleaded with her and Mizuki had to look away from him.

"Gomen ne, Shippou." the miko knew that her surrogate son only talks in third person when his emotions are extremely high to the brink of a meltdown and to know that she was the cause of it made her sick to her stomach. "Okaa is so sorry, baby. She will never scare you like that ever again." she ruffled his auburn hair gently and placed a soft motherly kiss to his forehead."

"You have some explaining to do, Imouto-chan." the soft calm voice of her best friend turned older sister said.  
>Mizuki raised her head and did a double take. Sango was looking very much pregnant and she's only been gone for about a month and a half, but Sango looked to be at least two or three months along. She smiled at Sango. The taijiya was absolutely glowing with health and happiness. Her peachy skin was free of blemishes, her dark brown eyes were bright, and even though she was frowning, Mizuki could sense the smiling hiding away.<p>

"Mizuki."

The miko snapped her eyes over to the hanyou, who silently made his way over to her side and was already tugging at the bandages around her throat, slicing through the first layer of white cloth with his claws. She instinctively clamped both hands over the left side of her neck, trying in vain to cover the bite marks and glittering images that covered her flesh.

"I've already seen them, Mizuki. Shippou has told us everything." Inuyasha said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "You have not one, but two youkai slave markings." he pried her hands away from her throat so that he could get a good look at the images as well to get the scent that lingered in her hair. "Kitsune and koumori?" the hanyou turned to his pregnant mate. "Sango, could it be?"

Sango gave a small nod as tears collected in her eyes. "Yes, there is no mistaking it. That black scythe and red tipped silver rose are a clear sign. She has been marked by both Kuronue of the Scythe and Youko Kurama, Sengoku Jidai's greatest youkai thieves."

Inuyasha snarled in outrage, balling his hand up in tight fist and his claws pierced the flesh of his palms. "I'll kill those youkai. Who the hell do they are? Placing a slave mark on Mizuki?"

"Inu-nii...calm down, please?" Mizuki looked at the opening that made up the window of the small hut and her violet eyes widened. "Nee-san? What time is it?"

The brown haired woman tilted her head to the side. "Just a little bit past noon. Why?"

" Chikuso! I'm late! I have to go!" The miko frantically scrambled to her feet, nearly tossing Shippou off of her lap. "I have to go before they come here!"

The hanyou grasped Mizuki by the shoulders firmly, but gently so that she wouldn't hurt her. "Before who comes?"

"Youko and Kuronue!" The miko screeched. "The ones who put these damned markings on me!"

"Kaa-sama...?" Shippou's soft voice broke the girl from her frightened trance.

Mizuki turned her bright amethyst colored eyes to her adopted son. She broke out of the hanyou's hold and moved over to the tiny kit, kneeling down so that they could be at eye level. "Shippou, sweetheart, Okaa has something very important to do. So, Okaa wants you to go to the Kitsune Academy until she is able to come pick you up."

Shippou nodded slowly. "Hai, Kaa-sama! Shippou will train hard until Kaa-sama comes for him." He puffed his chest out and pounded it with his fist. He raced out of the hut, his transformation leaf already placed on his head.

The miko smiled at the faint 'Henge!' and spotted the pink bubble that was her son's transformation. "Okay I will explain to you why I have to go." she sat down on the mat next to Sango. "While these youkai slave marks are real and are indeed from Youko Kurama and Kuronue of the Scythe, I have a chance to rid myself of them." She inhaled through her nostrils and exhaled through her mouth. "I have to best them in battle."

Sango lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. "Mizuki-chan...Inuyasha and I could fight for you."

"No, Nee-san, this is my fight. There is no way I'm letting you fight while you're carrying my little niece or nephew." The raven haired girl went over and hugged her pregnant friend/sister. "Be safe, Sango-chan." she stood and walked over to the brooding hanyou. "Inuyasha..." she smiled when he finally looked at her, his amber eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Take care of Sango-chan and your child."

"Pup." Inuyasha snorted softly, before pulling the miko in a tight embrace. "Don't die."

Mizuki returned the embrace full heartedly, a small part of her brain relished in the feel of being in the hanyou's arms again, but the larger more rational part knew that he was truly in love with Sango. "If I don't win, I will miss you both." she pulled away from the Inu hanyou and gave her small makeshift family one last loving look before disappearing behind the rice paper door.

"Sango..." the hanyou rasped.

The taijiya glanced up at her mate. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"If our pup is a girl..." he began, his silvery bangs casting shadows over his eyes. "I want her name to be Kiyoko. After Mizuki's pure heart. Kiyoko will be a pure child."

Sango looked down at her rounded belly and rubbed in soothingly. "No matter if it is a boy or girl. Our child will be a pure child. Just like Mizuki."

* * *

><p>The second Mizuki walked out the Edo and into Inuyasha's forest, a think green vine shot out towards her and wrapped around her slender waist. She gripped onto the plant as it yanked her deeper into the foliage and closer to the overwhelming youki that could only belong to the youkai who placed the markings on her. The vine kept pulling and pulling, dragging Mizuki further and further away from her home...away from her family.<p>

Mizuki sighed when she reached a small clearing and the vine finally released her. Wrapping her hand around the hilt of her katana, the miko dropped into a fighting stance. "I know you are here. May as well come out!"

Dark and sinister chuckles floated down to the girl's ears from the treetops and before Mizuki could blink a white blur ran past her. The miko raised a dark brow and a searing pain spread up from her left arm. She screamed as she clutched the bleeding wound, but it was cut short when the cold touch of metal was pressed firmly against her throat.

"Give up, Koneko-chan. You can't defeat us." the silky voice of Kuronue whispered next to her ear as his fangs brushed against one of the marks on her throat.

The miko stiffed before reared her elbow in the youkai's stomach and stomping on his foot. Hard. "Arrogance will be your downfall, Youkai." She relished in his pain filled hiss and crossed her hands in front of her chest. "_Kaze!_" Wind swirled around her body causing her long dark hair to fly up behind her and her bright wine colored eyes faded into the silver color of her reiki. Mizuki cut her eyes to the right and thrust her hand out, encasing the kitsune in a vortex of air.

Youko snarled when the wind lifted him up in the air, pinning his arms to his sides. A smirk managed to slither its way up to his lips, despite the searing pain the vortex was causing his body. "You are strong, Little miko." His golden eyes slid shut as he began whispering feverishly under his breath, "_Agron tentagram bicheon sabbat adonai_."

"_Mizu_." The dark haired girl called upon her control over water and sent it at the koumori youkai that was trying to sneak up on her again. "What was you saying about how I will never defeat you, fruit bat." Mizuki tilted her head back and laughed when Kuronue bared his long sharp fangs at her. She walked over to the koumori and patted his cheek with mock tenderness, yanking her hand back before he could bite her. "Big, bad, Kuronue of the Scythe has been bested by a ningen miko. What has the world come to?" her taunting was cut short when a rumbling shook the ground. "Nani?"

Four large brown-purple stalks shot out of the ground, thick leafy heads opening up to reveal layers of sharp deathly teeth. Mizuki's eyes widened at the sight of the giant plant and she began trembling slightly as she turned to the kitsune, who was merely smirking evilly.

"You should have known better than to corner an animal such as a kitsune. We have a tendency of showing our teeth." He began emitting his youki, swirls of white power coming off his body, Youko broke free of the vortex, floating down to the ground gracefully. "Say hello to my Makai no Ojigi Sou."

Kuronue grinned as let his own youki leak out to destroy the watery prison he was trapped in. He leapt into a nearby tree, hiding in the cool shadows. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself, Koneko-chan." one of the Ojigi leaves moved down closer to the trembling miko, hissing in her face. "Or it will attack, but it seems that your trembling has caused it to zero in on you." he laughed but went silent when the Ojigi turned one of its leaves in his direction.

Youko chuckled under his breath. "Kuronue, you of all people should know that you should be silent and unmoving when my Makai no Ojigi Sou has sprouted." He raised his hand, making a gun like symbol as he pointed the 'barrel' at his head. "You better find a smart way to kill it, Little miko, or else...Bang!"

Mizuki screamed as she jumped out of the path of the demonic plant. She drew her sword in panic as she weaved her hands frantically through the air. "_Hi!_" the word manifested in a brilliant light before her katana absorbed it and the silver blade turned crimson. Mizuki brought her sword down on the Ojigi when its leavy mouth opened up in front of her. "Die!" her silver eyes widened when the red blade merely bounced off the brown-purple vine. "Nani!"

"You can't harm it with hi-based attacks. Heat attracts it and makes it even more vicious." Youko's wise words informed her. The kitsune folded his arms over his powerful chest and a frown settled on his lips when he saw the miko change tactics and her katana turned an icy blue. "Why don't you just give up? Only a powerful daiyoukai can defeat my Makai no Ojigi Sou."

"_Kouri._" The miko whispered the word as it materialized briefly before going inside her sword, turning the blade a frosty azure. _'If my hi attacks won't work my kouri-based attacks should!'_ The dark haired girl gave a warrior cry as she sliced her sword through the air, a trail of ice following the path, and she brought the icy blade down upon the plant.

The Ojigi plant hissed as coldness spread throughout its leafy body, encasing it in solid ice. Soon the brown-purple Makai plant was frozen, unable to move.

Kuronue nearly fell from his branch in the tree he was settled in. The girl actually managed to beat the Makai no Ojigi Sou! Something no one but the Inu no Taishou, Touga can do! His large pointed ears picked up a faint cracking noise and a smirk slithered its way to his lips._ 'I spoke too soon.'_

Mizuki panted as her katana turned back to its normal silver color and her eyes darken back to mauve. "I...I did it."

Youko raised a brow at the miko. "Are you sure?" he nodded his head at the Ojigi plant.

Several large cracks were forming in the thick casing of ice that covered the huge monster. The dark haired woman's eyes widened in fear when the ice began crumbling, large icicles falling to the ground as the Makai no Ojigi Sou roared back to life.

"No..." Mizuki whispered, freezing up when one of the plant's thick vines wound itself around her body, dragging her closer and closer to one of its open mouths. She was tired, drained from all the reiki she used her attacks. The miko had absolutely no strength left in her body. Her amethyst eyes were large with fright as she drew near the salivating mouth of the Ojigi plant, its foul smelling breath fanning out over her face. "No! I don't want to die! Inuyasha! Sango! Shippou! Someone, save me!"

"That's enough!" Youko yelled at the plant, which immediately stopped pulling the girl towards its open leafy mouth. The kitsune calmly walked over to the frightened girl, curling his fingers under her chin and lifting her head up. "I will save you...if you yield and pledge your loyalty to Kuronue and myself."

The miko's eyes darkened with hatred. "Never." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Youko shrugged. "Have it your way, Little miko." he released her chin and at his command the Ojigi plant hissed and resumed pulling its current victim.

The dark haired woman screamed when the many layers of sharp teeth snapped at her, trying to latch onto her flesh. She reared her head back as far as she could as if that would prolong her life. Her eyes slammed shut and she swore her entire existence played behind her eyelids. Mizuki's head was nearly swallowed by the demonic plant when she screamed out, "I yield! I'll pledge my loyalty to you!"

The kitsune snapped his fingers and the Makai no Ojigi Sou dropped the girl to the ground. Youko went over and petted one of its large brown-purple vines lovingly. "Thank you for your help." he stroked the plant once more and it gave a contented purr like hiss before shrinking back into the ground. The silver haired youkai turned to the shaking female on the ground, a single brow raised. "Shall we go?"

Kuronue leapt from his perch, landing in front of the miko and lifted her in his arms. He looked at Youko. "She's unconscious. The Ojigi must has frightened her so much that she lost consciousness."

Youko nodded and ran his fingers through his long silver waterfall of hair and pulled out a single seed. He kneeled down on one knee and buried the little green kernel and placed his palms above it. A rose colored glow emitted from his palms, soon a tiny green bud appeared, and the kitsune stepped back. Within minutes a large, closed rose sprouted from the little bud.

The two youkai stepped inside the flower when the petals opened up. Youko lifted his left hand and the rose closed up and there was a feeling of being pulled underground, travelling through the earth, until the feeling of being pushed up to the surface came and the petals opened back up. Youko and Kuronue stepped out of the blossom.

Mizuki groaned as one of her hands came up to massage her head. "Where am I?" she opened her eyes and she tensed at what she say. "Put me down, Youkai!" the miko began struggling, trying to break free of Kuronue's hold.

"You belong to us now, Koneko-chan. Cease your struggling." Kuronue whispered in her ear before nipping at his slave mark, grinning at the pain filled hiss the girl gave.

"Kuronue, stop that." Youko turned his cold gold eyes on the koumori, a disapproving growl escaping from his throat. "Let her go."  
>The dark youkai whined silently before setting the girl on her feet, but her a firm grip on her forearm so that she couldn't run away.<p>

Mizuki huffed under her breath before taking in her surroundings._ 'How long have I been out?'_ She was now in a deserted area with no signs of life. It was like a barren wasteland. No trees, no birds chirping, nothing, but an old vine covered cave. "What is this place?"

"Come." Kuronue ordered as he began walking, pulling the miko alongside of him.

The miko observed in dumbstruck awe as they walked into the cave passed the vines that seemed to ripple and down a long tunnel. As darkness consumed them, Mizuki wondered if she would ever see daylight again, but soon there was a bright light at the end of the stone corridor and the miko lifted her hand to shield her eyes.

Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Mizuki felt her jaw slacken. Before her was a giant tree with bright red leaves, symbolizing that it was a demonic tree, and upon each of its might branches was a large house, but at the very top of the tree was a mansion like building. One part of it was silver while the other half was jet black and the two colors intermixed in the center. The whole complex was centered in a field of wild roses, all varying in color.

"Utsukushi!"

Youko smirked down at her. "Glad you like it. It's your new home."

Mizuki scowled at the kitsune. "Urusee, Youkai."

"Koneko, it's time you start giving us the respect a slave should." Kuronue said quietly.

"Respect? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I said I'll pledge my loyalty to you, not respect you!" Her violet eyes burned with an angry fire as she glared up at the koumori.

The kitsune reached out and grabbed a handful of her long raven hair, pulling it. "You will respect us!" he snarled in her face, his inner youkai demanding that the female submit to him.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

A sinister smile spread over Youko's face and Mizuki shrunk back away from him. "If you insist." his unoccupied hand raked down the front of her white haori, revealing the white bandages she used to bound her chest.

"Kyah! Stop it!" Mizuki covered her chest with her hands and tried to get away from the kitsune, but he had a tight rein on her hair as hepulled her closer to him. She screamed when he fangs embedded themselves in the two puncture wounds they left behind, right below the red tipped silver rose marking. "Itai!"

Youko moved his claws down to her black hamakas, slipping his hand inside of them and stroked the soft skin of her smooth thighs. He moved his hand up, closer to her most sacred parts when she yelled out.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai, Youko-sama!"

The kitsune smirked, removing his fangs from her shoulder. "Saa, was that so hard?"

"I hate you. I hate you so fucking much." she cried, hot tears rolling down her face.

Kuronue scooped her back into his arms and brushed his lips over the black scythe mark. "You may hate us, but you belong to us Koneko-chan." he then followed Youko inside the base of the tree where there was an elevator like transporter that took them to the mansion like building at the top of the treehouse.

The transporter to them to the silver side of the mansion and Youko turned to Kuronue.

"She's your catch, so she will stay in your slave chambers."

The koumori chuckled. "Youko she bares your mark as well. She could also stay in your slave chambers."

Youko growled at his oldest and closest friend before he regained his composure. "Fine! Put her in the conjoined slave chambers. She is the first to be there."

Kuronue nodded and turned and began walking down the long hallway to their conjoined slave chambers.

"Ano...K-Kuronue-sama..." Mizuki spoke in a quiet, timid voice. She waited patiently for the koumori to acknowledge her even though she wanted to shout at him, but she didn't want to incur his wrath. Youko was scary enough, she didn't want to witness Kuronue in a cross mood. "What did Youko-sama mean that I am the first to be placed in the conjoined chambers."

The dark youkai glanced down at the female with a single indigo eye. "You are the first to have both mine and Youko's mark. You are both Youko's and my slave. If he had chose to continue he could have stole your innocence and no one would have cared." he looked down at her fully. "And I could have joined, holding you down and taking turns claiming you." They stopped in front of a dark wooden door with intricate designs carved in silver.

Mizuki was dropped onto the soft fluffy bed that was in the center of the room and she stared at the koumori, fright seen clearly in her violet eyes. She raised her arms to cover her chest from his view. Kuronue smirked at his and shook his head.

"I'm not going to take you. Just do not disobey us and your stay here will be pleasant. But..." his voice turned dark as shadows covered his body. "Defy us and your stay will be a living hell. Remember that, Mizuki. Oyasuminasi."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Very different from the original, right? I had a lot of fun writing this. Especially since this is turning out to be more of a dark!fic, but I like it! Review and tell me what you think!<p>

Kirei Ai Tenshi (Formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)

Japanese Terms:

Mizu=water

Kaze=wind

Hi=fire

Shi=death

Kouri=ice

Youkai=demon

Chikuso= Shit, Damn, etc.

Koumori=bat

Kitsune-fox

Koneko=kitten

Miko=shrine maiden

Urusee=shut up

Okaa, Kaa-sama= mom, momma, mommy etc.

Imouto=little sister

Nee-san=big sister

Inu-nii= dog brother

Hai=yes

Henge=transform

Kiyomi=pure child

katana= Japanese sword

Nani=what

Makai no Ojigi Sou=demon realm bow grass

Utsukushi=beautiful

Gomenasai=I'm sorry

Oyasuminasai=good night


	4. Chapter 4

Kirei: I don't have much to say so I'm not gonna linger up here too much. I'm a little saddened that no one reviewed the last chapter. So I worked extra hard on this one!

Summary: What if Kagome did not fall down the well, but her twin cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippou and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more?

Disclaimer: I do not ow- okay this is getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that if I owned either Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would not be writing a fanfic about my own work!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Flashback

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

* * *

><p>Kuronue stepped out of his slave's chamber and made his way back down the long hallway. He grabbed a nearby servant by the arm, telling her to inform Youko that he needed to speak with him in the library immediately.<p>

The servant bowed, her hair sliding away from her neck to reveal a red tipped rose marking tattooed on her flesh. "Right away, Kuronue-sama."

He swung his arm out and caught her by the hair. "What is your name, Onna?"

"My name is Maki, my Lord."

Kuronue nodded. "You are a tori youkai, correct?" he took it the brilliant blue color of her hair, the small green feathers that made up her lashes, and her slit like green irises.

"Hai, Kuronue-sama."

"You will tend to our latest captive and teach her the ways of a youkai slave." His indigo eyes pierced her jade green orbs as he stared the female down. "She's ningen, so don't be rough with her. She is higher than you for her wears mine and your master's mark. Understood?"

The tori youkai nodded and sighed silently under her breath when the koumori finally released her hair and walked down the hall to the library. " I don't know who frightens me the most. Kuronue-sama or my master." Maki turned on her heel and rushed down the hallway to Youko's room. Raising a taloned hand, she knocked on the white door. "Master?" A bright red blush spread over her cheeks when a lusty moan echoed from inside.

"Enter." Youko's deep voice flowed.

Maki hesitantly turned the golden door knob and entered the room to the sight of Youko rutting with an usagi youkai. "Reiko?!"

The usagi lifted her head and looked at the tori youkai, her deep brown eyes glazed over with lust as she panted out Youko's name before she screamed when he picked up speed, pounding in and out of her. "Ah! Youko-sama, I'm going to..."

Youko smirked evilly and fisted his hand in her cream colored hair, yanking it back to force more of him inside her. "Maki! What is it that you wanted?"

The blue haired tori jerked her head up, face burning hot, before dropping into a bow. "My deepest apologies for disrupting you, Youko-sama, but Kuronue-sama has informed me that he needs to speak with you in the library immediately."

The kitsune 'tsked' before shoving the moaning usagi youkai off of him. "What could Kuronue possibly want now?" he stepped off the futon and bent to grab his white pants and slipped them on. He looked down at the usagi slumped over the bedding. "You are dismissed, Reiko."

Reiko made a noise at the back of her throat before pushing herself up and rolling off the futon. She then proceeded to yank her red kimono on to cover her body. As she moved to exit the room, the usagi stopped and pointed a finger at Maki. "It's your fault that I didn't get my orgasm. If you had waited just a few more minutes I would have been screaming for the Kamis. " she then stomped out of the room.

Maki turned her bright green eyes back to her master and saw that he was fully dressed, but the dark red blush had yet to fade. Youko narrowed his golden eyes at the tori, moving over to wrap his arm around her small waist and nipped at her slave mark. Maki hissed in pain as fire spread down her body when the kitsune buried his fangs in the puncture wounds on her shoulder.

"Itai." she cried when he sucked in a mouthful of her blood. "Youko-sama, itai."

Youko pulled away and gave the wound a gentle lick. "I will call for you later on tonight."

Maki shook her head. "Gomenasai, Youko-sama, but Kuronue-sama has asked of me to tend to the new slave and teach her the ways of a youkai slave." she cringed when her master snarled.

The kitsune pushed the tori youkai away from him and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He stalked down the long corridor, shoving any one out of his way as he rushed to the library. Shoving open the large oak doors, Youko growled, "Kuronue! What the hell do you want?"

Kuronue stood from his lounging position on one of the many pillows that covered the beds of vines. He walked over to Youko and drug him inside the room and shut the door behind them. "I called you here to discuss about Mizuki."

"What about her? She is content where she is." Youko said through gritted teeth. The koumori interrupted him for this? His release was just a few minutes away when the tori youkai knocked on his door. "Why can't you decide what to do with the miko? I don't think she is too fond of my harsh sexual nature."

The koumori sighed. "Youko, she may be afraid of you, but she is just as much your slave as she is mine. You have the authority to tell her to do anything, but we need to discuss what will be appropriate for a ningen. Then there's the fact of her miko powers. She is very strong and can put a large dent in our clan.

Youko rubbed his chin before shifting his bangs with his hand. "Perhaps you can go and speak with that youkai witch, Haineko, to create something that will bound her powers."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kuronue grinned and moved to walk away when Youko's arm lashed out and gripped his wrist.

"Did I say we were done, fruit bat?"

Kuronue snarled, baring his long fangs at the kitsune as he lunged, and pinned Youko to the pillow covered bed of vines, straddling the taller male. "Do I look like a goddamn fruit bat?"

Youko flipped them over so that he was in the dominate position and nipped Kuronue's throat. "As a matter of fact, you do."

The koumori snapped his sharp teeth at the silver haired man above him. "Are you looking for a fight, Youko?"

Pressing his hardened length against the dark youkai's stomach, Youko leaned down and whispered. "No, I'm looking for something else. You see..." he pressed a kiss to the koumori's lips. "I was in the middle of relieving some sexual tension from almost having to punish Mizuki." grounding his hips into Kuronue's, the kitsune bit his partner's shoulder. "Her skin was so soft; her blood was so sweet..."

"I see. Shall I help you with your problem." the koumori nipped at the silver haired male's lips, lapping up the blood that oozed from the small wound before it healed almost instantly. He hissed when the flesh of his chest was sliced open when Youko raked his claws down to shred his vest. "Hard and bloody, I see."

"Mhm." Youki purred. "You will go see Haineko at noon tomorrow." he then sunk his fangs into his partner's collarbone as he cupped his hardening member.

* * *

><p>Mizuki relaxed her tensed muscles when the door of her new chambers closed shut tightly. She wrapped her arms around her as the tears that she was holding in spilled forth, running down her pale cheeks and neck before falling on her black hamakas. She cried long and hard for what seemed like forever, before the miko sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.<p>

Slowly, the dark haired woman slid off the futon and surveyed the room. All four walls were constructed of some sort of dark stone, granite or marble maybe. She looked up and saw the on the ceiling was a mural of both Youko and Kuronue surrounded by twenty other youkai and enormous amounts of treasure. Mizuki turned her head to the right and finally noticed that the bed she was placed on rose off the ground and was supported by four posters. Looking to her left, and she spotted a chest and a mirror that was lined with a gold frame, which was the only thing she appreciated.

The miko looked down at her shredded clothing and shivered at the reason why they were in that condition. She walked over to the chest and opened it, a small gasp escaping her throat at the clothing inside. There were at least thirty kimonos, ten yukatas, and five furisodes all varying in color and designs. Mizuki reached out and grabbed a simple black sleeping yukata and slipped off her torn hamakas, kicking them into some random corner, and slid the yukata on over her body and tied the obi shut. She closed the chest and went back over to the bed, noting that the furs were a deep black and a startling silver. Scoffing silently, she pulled the silken sheets back and climbed onto the futon.

Mizuki laid there for a few minutes just waiting for the sweet darkness of slumber to claim her, but it seemed like sleep was avoiding her. She tossed and turned and yet she could not get comfortable, knowing that she was just walking distance from her new 'Masters' and was almost completely surrounded by youkai. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I need to find a way out of here." she whispered to herself. She has been taught herself that the enemy's territory walls have ears. "From what Kuronue has told me, they can force their slaves to do practically anything they desire. Kami and Youko almost..." a sob broke her train of speak and she buried her face in the soft furs. "I want to go home! I wish I never fallen down that damned well!"

A soft pink glow shined from under her yukata and Mizuki pushed the silken furs from her body and untied the obi, letting her sleeping robe fall open. She gasped, the scar that she gotten from mistress centipede was glowing and was getting brighter and brighter. The miko felt warm as the glow left her body and materialized into transparent figure.

Violet eyes widened. "Midoriko-sama!"

The ghostly body of the great warrior miko and creator of the Shikon no Tama smiled gently down at the younger woman. "Higurashi Mizuki, I know that you do not like the fate you have been placed in, but you must bear with it. This is the will of the Kamis." her soft brown eyes were warm and caring.

"Midoriko-sama, but these youkai have forced me to become their slaves! Why have the kamis forsaken me?" Mizuki stood up on her knees, clasping her hands together. "Youko almost forced me to give him my innocence to him!" tears stung at the corner of her eyes. "Onegai, Midoriko-sama, tell the kamis to send me home."

Midoriko felt her soul cry out of the young girl and she was sorely tempted to tell her that everything was going to get better, but she could not. The kitsune and koumori both needed her. The kitsune to learn to stay loyal to others, strong or weak, that he should value the lesser things in life. The koumori needed her the most, he had to learn that love and happiness do exist. It is fine to fall in love with someone. That ningen are not all evil and hateful creatures as he was raised to believe. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I apologize, Higurashi Mizuki, I cannot do that." at the girl's saddened cry the warrior miko cringed. Cupping her hands together a ball of white light filled her palms. "Take this and place it in the mirror." she placed the sphere in the girl's hands.

Mizuki looked up at the ghostly figure then down at the glowing orb in her palms. "What will it do?"

The warrior miko smiled gently down at the new carrier of the Shikon no Tama. "Place that orb inside the mirror and you can see how your family is faring, both present day and the one residing in this time."

The young woman's face lit up. "Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou, Midoriko-sama!" she rushed off the bed, carrying the glowing white orb in her hands over to the gold inlaid mirror. Mizuki then pressed the sphere to the cool glass and watched as it melted into it. "Sugoi..."

"Just call out the names of the ones you wish to see and it will show them to you." the ghostly figure of the ancient miko began to fade.

"Arigatou Midoriko-sama." Mizuki sighed when the warrior miko faded back into the soft pink glow and back inside the puckered pink scar on her hip. The Shikon no Miko suddenly felt drained and climbed back into the bed, pulling the black and silver furs up to her chin. The instant her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kuronue groaned and stretched his arms above his head, hissing when the act pulled at the new skin that covered the various cuts that littered his chest. He touched a particularly scar and frowned when the skin over it dipped in under the weight of his finger, signalling that it was deep and still healing. He tried to stand from the bed, but failed when a vertebrae in his back shifted and a searing pain erupted from his backside. "Damn that kitsune." he muttered as he turned his eyes to the still slumbering male next to him and yanked on one of his large silver ears.<p>

Youko jolted up with a yelp, the white furs pooling at his waist, and gripped his abused ear tenderly between his fingers. "What the hell Kuronue!"

The koumori frowned and simply pointed to the long gash across his chest. "You cut me too deeply last night."

A silver brow rose until it was hidden behind a waterfall of bangs. "Your point is? I told you that I wanted it hard and bloody."

"My point is that there will be no more violent sex. Ever." Kuronue's indigo eyes were hard as they pierced into the golden ones of his partners. "My body is not a blood fountain and my back can't take it anymore."

Youko chuckled and cupped the dark youkai's chin with his forefinger and thumb. "You say that every time we fuck, Kuronue." he swiftly moved out of the way when the koumori swiped at his face with his claws.

"You cocky bastard!" Kuronue slid out of the bed of vines, bending over to reach for his black pants when something warm dripped down his leg. "Damn it Youko! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come inside me! You know how I hate feeling it sliding down my legs when I stand!" he used the white cloth that he normally wore around his waist to wipe off the sticky white substance that clung to his skin of his left leg.

The kitsune merely laughed even harder, falling back on the bed, but yelped when the dark youkai cut the vines that held the bed up and he hit the hard unforgiving ground. "Okay, I deserved that." Youko rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the swollen lump he found at the crown of his skull.

Kuronue bared his fangs at the kitsune as he finished pulled his pants on and reached for the tattered remains of his vest, frowning when it fell to pieces when he picked it up. "Keep ripping up my clothes and I'll have to go around naked."

"I wouldn't mind that." Youko purred and crooked a finger at the koumori, beckoning him to come closer.

The dark youkai shook his head. "I have to go visit Haineko. I don't have time to play with you Youko. Call on one of your slaves to satisfy you."

The silver haired male frown, his lips pushed out in a near pout. "Fine." he waved Kuronue away. "Go get the damned bind for the miko."

As Kuronue began to walk out of the library, he paused at the doorway. "I will make it up to you, Youko. I swear it." with those words said the koumori exited the room.

* * *

><p>The second Kuronue stepped out of the cave, he spread out his leathery wings and took to the skies. He loved the feel of the cool wind against his warm flesh and through his hair. The koumori flapped his wings once more to gain more altitude and speed as he shot through a fluffy white cloud. He shook his head to rid it of the excess dew that collected in the dark locks.<p>

Soon the clouds turned black as the sky darkened and the koumori spread his wings out so he would slow down, tipping them downward and flying closer to the forest below. His indigo eyes scanned the forest floor until he found the one he sought after. Kuronue folded his wings against his back and floated out of the air and landed gracefully on his feet in front of a neko youkai.

"Haineko, I require your services." he said in a monotone voice.

The youkai witch turned her wild yellow-green eyes to the male in front of her she jumped back, the fur of her long tail bristling and a bright blush spread over her cheeks. "Kuronue!"

Kuronue raised a brow at the red stain on the neko's pale face, the crimson color almost matching her fiery hair. Once before in his younger years, the koumori was tempted to place his slave mark on the female for she was a rare find indeed, but he decided against it when she saved his life. "Haineko, I have a request for you."

Haineko smoothed her long blood red hair down as her ears perked up on her head. "Hai? What do you require of me?"

"Youko and myself have captured the Shikon no Miko and made her our slave. As we all know, she is a very powerful miko. So I am in need of a way of binding her powers." Kuronue explained.

The neko youkai pressed a slender finger to her temple as the dark youkai's words sunk in. "I believe I have the perfect thing!" she moved past Kuronue to enter her cave and just as quickly as she went inside, she emerged from the dark opening, a small silver glint in her cupped hands.

"This necklace and bracelet are the only things that are capable of suppressing a miko of her status reiki." Haineko began. "You will need to place these on her the moment she begins to lash out with her powers." the pieces of metal started to glow a soft green as the neko closed her eyes, whispering an incantation.

Kuronue felt the fine hairs at the base of his neck and arms raise when his large pointed ears picked up on the strange words the witch was uttering. Opening his wings, he covered his body when a flash of green light engulfed Haineko's body and seeped into the bits of silver in her hands. Slowly, when the blinding light faded, the koumori moved his wings and folded them tightly against his back to see Haineko down on her knees with her hands raised high above her bowed head.

"It is ready, Kuronue." she felt the blood rush up to her face when the dark youkai took the binding jewelry from her hands, his fingers brushing oh so lightly against her palms. Only Kami knew how much she truly desired to be with the koumori, but she knew that he would never love her the way she loved him. They were part of two very different races and from what she heard, Kuronue did not believe in such trivial feelings.

The dark haired youkai picked up the scent of the witch's longing and smiled inwardly. "Arigato Haineko-chan..." he purred out the red headed woman's name as his voice dropped in octave. "As your payment; how about I mark you this time."

Haineko lifted her head so quickly that her neck cracked painfully and a dull ache settled at the base of her skull. "Eh! Kuronue, you want to mark me?"

Kneeling down, Kuronue stroked his hand through her thick fiery hair before cupping her chin. "Yes. I want you to become mine." he offered her a smile.

The neko youkai returned his smile with a radiant one of her own, her pearly white fangs glistening even in the darkness. "I will gladly become yours!" she closed her eyes in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to feel the dark youkai's lips on her in a loving manner.

Kuronue grinned evilly. "You are mine, Haineko. My slave!" before the woman could react, he sunk his long fangs into the joint of her neck and shoulder, relishing in the pain filled howl the neko gave.

* * *

><p>Youko gave one last thrust of his hips before letting out a satisfied groan. He then proceeded to push the female tora youkai off and away from him. With a wave of his hand, the kitsune dismissed the woman as he reached to pull on his white pants.<p>

The tora youkai bowed, her orange and black hair falling over her shoulders, before she picked up her green kimono and dressed herself in it. "You may call on me again if you require my services, Youko-sama." her soft voice said.

"Rina, I believe I dismissed you. Why are you still here?" Youko's cold gold eyes pierced the tiger's black orbs. He flexed his claws once and that was all he needed to do to have the frightened female running out of his chambers.

The kitsune sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before he stood and walked over to his chest, pulling out a fresh outfit. Youko exited his room and walked in the direction of the springs. As he drew closer and closer, the scent of the sulfuric waters grew stronger until he reached the room housing the hot springs. He closed the shoji door behind him as he began to remove his pants, then he grabbed the jar filled with a sweet smelling liquid and stepped in the scalding waters.

He purred as he sunk further into the spring, sitting on one of the stone benches. He then dipped his finger in jar, scooping out some of the sticky liquid and rubbed his palms together. Soon the liquid turned into thick, frothy suds and Youko smoothed them over his arms and chest. He reached for the jar a tipped it forward in order to pour the concoction in his hair before moving his hands up to work up a good lather.

* * *

><p>Pale eyelids fluttered open as bright and warm sunlight shone through the nearby window. The young woman resting on the large four poster bed stretched her boy in a lazy cat-like motion, sighing when the bones of her spine gave a satisfying pop. She felt relaxed and comfortable. Her violet eyes opened, expecting to see the soft yellow ceiling of her room, but screamed when she saw that she was not in her room in Tokyo, but still in the Sengoku Jidai, trapped in a tree-house full of youkai!<p>

The young woman jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the mirror and yanked down the collar of her yukata to reveal her shoulder...and the two marks and the bites below them. She fell to her knees.

"It wasn't a dream. I really am the slave of two horrible youkai." Mizuki whispered brokenly. She drew her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth. _'What are they going to do with me?'_Tears began to collect in her eyes until she remember the gift Midoriko had gave her the night before. Pressing her hands to the mirror, Mizuki whispered out the name of the person she wanted to see the most. Shippou.

No sooner than when she spoke her kit's name, the mirror flashed brightly and Shippou appeared in the glass, running across the field with a litter of kitsune, all varying in breeds. Mizuki touched the cool glass, over the place where her surrogated son's cheek was and smiled softly. She was glad that he was doing well in his training to be a great kitsune. A small chuckle left her throat when she saw Shippou transform into a very convincing replica of the Western Lord and scaring the living daylights out of his teacher.

"I miss my little troublemaker." the miko sighed. She moved away from the mirror and the image faded until it showed her own reflection. Mizuki walked over to the chest, opening it and scanned the clothes inside. There was one particular piece that caught her eye. It was an elegant black furisode with large pink, white, and violet roses decorating the long hem and sleeves. She folded the pretty robe over her arm, grabbing a light pink obi, and opened the small compartment below the chest to find some new under wrappings.

She slowly opened the door of her room and looked left then right before tiptoeing out. She took the turned down towards the lighter side of mansion, the side where she smelled the sulfuric water of a hot springs. Mizuki walked for what seemed like ages before the scent of the springs got stronger and she was in front of a shoji door and she could feel the heat of the waters. The miko slid her hand into the crack between the door and the doorframe, sliding the shoji door open. Mizuki smiled when the steam from the hot springs dampened her face as she stepped inside and slid the door back into its proper place.

Mizuki walked over to the stone shelves and picked up one of the jar, taking a delicate smell of the liquid inside and frowned at the rose scent. "No! Youko smells like that!" she quickly dropped the jar back into its place and picked up another one that smelt like sakura blossoms. Deciding that it will have to do, the miko grabbed one of the white fluffy towels. She hummed a small tune as she approached the springs, after making sure it unoccupied. When she didn't detect anyone there, Mizuki untied the obi and let the black yukata fall off her shoulders. She pulled the black silken cloth off and placed it in a neat pile.

The miko walked over to the hot springs and dipped her toe into the water, sighing at the feeling of warmth that spread up her body. She submerged the rest of her body into the pool and smiled. The temperature of the water was perfect, not too hot and just the right amount of steam to not suffocate her.

"This feels amazing." she purred.

"So glad that you like the hot springs, Little Miko."

Mizuki gasped, covering her breasts with her hands as she turned around and was face to face with a dripping wet silver haired kitsune. "Youko-sama!" she swam back a few feet, wanting to put some distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

Youko raised an elegant silver brow at her question. "This is my side of the manner, which makes this my springs, Miko." his golden eyes trailed over her naked body, secretly cursing that her hands covered her breasts from his view. "Did you plan on joining me, Mizuki."

The miko shifted away from the fair haired youkai, sinking down deeper into the warm waters. "As if! I didn't know you was in here! And it's considered rude to stare!" her eyes went wide when the kitsune emitted a low growl from deep in his chest.

"Never raise your voice at me." the kitsune hissed as he grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled her to his chest. "Unless you want me to punish you."

Mizuki whimpered against Youko's chest, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. "Please don't hurt me." she did not know why she felt so paralyzed around this youkai; she felt as if she could not call forth her powers. _'Why can't I use my reiki against him?'_

Youko pressed his nose into the crown of her head, inhaling her scent and cringing at the fear that was laced in it. "Why are you afraid? I merely warned you to not raise your voice at me. I am not going to punish you." her slight nod and the smell of fear in her scent reducing comforted him. "I bet you are wondering why you can't use your reiki against me?"

The miko gasped. How did the kitsune know?

A deep chuckle rumbled in the silver youkai's chest. "Dear miko, the reason why is that even though you don't want to believe it, but your body naturally knows that I am of greater power than you and refuses to waste energy on trying to purify me." he released her and showed her his back. "Since you are here, you can help me bathe."

"Help...you bathe?" Mizuki repeated as she stared at the muscled back before her.

"Yes. Help me bathe. I need you to scrub my back." he turned his head to gaze at her over his shoulder. "And that's an order. Do not disobey me."

Mizuki slowly reached for the small wash towel that she had brought for herself and dipped it into the scalding hot water before picking up the jar of sweet smelling liquid and pouring it in the palm of her hand. She pressed the hand that contained the sticky liquid to the wash cloth and rubbed them together, producing a frothy lather. The miko reached out and scrubbed the kitsune's back in small circles, washing every inch of the tanned flesh. She tried to ignore the hard muscles underneath her fingertips as they rippled from her touch. 'He's the enemy!'

Youko let out a soft purr like sound as his tipped his head forward. Kami, her touch was soothing and gentle. Almost as if she's never touched a man before. "I may have to call on you to bathe me for now on, Little one." he turned around and captured her hand with his larger one and pulled her close to him. The kitsune frowned when her fear seeped into her clean sweet scent. "Do not be afraid. I simply want to wash you. I will do nothing more that what you allow."

"Do you swear?" she whispered. "You swear not to do anything except wash me?"

"I give you my word." an almost there smile touched his lips when the fear faded from her scent and she nodded and showed him her back. Youko took the small wash cloth from her hands, dipping it into the hot waters to rid it of the residual suds, and reached for the jar of sakura smelling liquid. He then poured the pink-clear substance into the towel and rubbed it into a lather. Pressing the soapy cloth to the miko's back, the kitsune drew lazy circles on her skin, silently marveling at how soft it felt. Youko glided the towel over her shoulders and smirked at the small tremble Mizuki gave as he slid the cloth down her arm.

He leaned forward, but kept his body away from hers, and whispered in her ear. "Want me to wash your front as well?" his voice was low and seductive.

Mizuki shivered at the sound of his voice. She was very tempted to turn around and bare her breasts to his gentle touch, to feel his hands on her skin, but the rational part of her mind was telling her not to. _'It's just his kitsune seduction! Don't submit!'_The dark haired miko shook her head, spraying a light mist of water on the kitsune, "No. I can do it myself." she turned, keeping one arm over her chest, and reached for the towel in Youko's hand.

The kitsune moved the cloth just out of her reach, his much greater height aiding him. He lowered his eyes lids to gaze at her lazily. "Are you sure?" his ears twitched as they picked up the sound of her racing heart and a slow smirk was spreading over his lips when he picked up the change in her scent. Going from clean and sweet to musky and addictive. "I do not mind."

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that her face was bright red, but Mizuki held her ground. "No." Kami her body felt like it was going to melt. The water of the springs became too hot, the steam too thick, Youko too close. She felt hypersensitive._ 'I need to get away from him.'_She tried to swim back, but Youko grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her to him.

"I did not dismiss you, Mizuki." he said her name in deep low voice that sent trembles down her spine.

"Youko-sama." she whispered as she gazed into his molten gold eyes, her own eyes half lidded as the kitsune lowered his head to hers. "No...you swore you wouldn't do any more than I would allow."

Youko stopped, his lips just an inch away from hers.

"You gave your word." she continued, pressing her hand against his water slick chest in effort to push him away. "You gave me your word that you wouldn't do anything but wash me."

The kitsune gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Turning away from the miko, he said, "I am leaving." he looked at her over his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your bath." With those words spoken, the kitsune quickly exited the pool of hot water, dried off his body, and pulled his clothes on. He stopped at the shoji door. "I will call on you later." and then he was gone.

Mizuki sank down in the water until only her eyes were above the surface, bubbles popping as she let out the breath she had been holding. When the tell-tale burning in her lungs could no longer be ignored, the dark haired girl lifted her mouth and nose from the sulfuric water, taking in deep gulps of air. "That was close."

The miko quickly finished her bath and stepped out of the springs, patting her body dry with a large towel. She dressed in the pretty black furiode and skillfully tied the obi shut in a little bow. Mizuki used her fingers to comb through her thick wavy raven hair and braided it in a single plait down her back. She gathered her discarded clothes from their little pile and shoved them inside the chute-like tunnel that was labeled, 'WASH.' and exited the room.

"Ano..." a soft bird-like voice called. "Mizuki-sama?"

* * *

><p>Youko opened the white door to his room and was immediately greeted with the sharp scent of neko. Raising his eyes, he found Kuronue smiling like a child who was given a piece of candy and the kitsune lifted a single elegant brow. "What's with the cheesy grin?" he asked in a calm voice.<p>

Kuronue stepped to the side to reveal the beautiful red haired woman who was sitting on the floor behind him, silent tears trailing down her reddened cheeks. "I brought you something like I promised." he turned to look at the woman at his feet. "Stand."

The crimson haired woman stood up.

"Youko, this is Haineko." he gestured to the female. "She is the newest addition to my slaves, but you may use her as you please."

The kitsune held up his hand. "I have no use for her. She may be dismissed." he gave Haineko a cold, stern look, smiling when her yellow-green eyes widened in fear. "I need to speak with you, Kuronue."

The koumori nodded. "Haineko, leave us. Now."

Haineko bristled at the harsh tone the dark youkai used with her and she opened her mouth to snap at him, but the mark on her shoulder began to throb and burn painfully. She gasped before nodded hurriedly and exited the room.

Kuronue walked over and sat down on one of the many white pillows and crossed his legs. "So, what do you need to speak with me about?"

"You have the bindings?"

The dark youkai nodded and reached for the bag that was tied at his waist and poured the contents out in the palm of his right hand. He showed Youko the glittering silver bits of metal, each one hand a small green gem encrusted in the center. "Hai. They must be placed on her the moment her powers flare up and lashes out."

Youko rubbed his chin with his thumb. "But how will we get her to lash out at us? Her body knows that we are of greater power than her and refuses to waste energy on trying to purify us."

"What about Yomi?" Kuronue suggested. "He's our third in command, but he is young and still developing his youki."

"That is a great idea. Yomi will be able to get some training in and we'll be able to bind the miko's powers. I like it." Youko moved over to his door, opening it and called out for a slave. "Maki-chan." he purred. "I require your assistance."

Soon the blue haired tori youkai peaked her head inside of Youko's room, her eyes kept low in respect to her master. "Hai, Youko-sama?" she asked in a soft timid voice.

Youko gracefully and elegantly made his way over to the female, running his claws through her hair and whispering in her ear. "I need for you to collect the miko for us. Once she is here go and get Yomi." he wrapped his arm around her small waist and lightly ran his sharp nails down the red tipped silver rose on her bared shoulder. "Understand?"

"H-hai." the tori breathed out in a soft sigh as her bright green eyes slid shut from Youko's soft touch. It always felt so good when the marking was touched gently and soothingly. Her head almost lolled back, but she knew that this wasn't the time to be basking in her master's kindness. After the kitsune released her, Maki bowed and exited the room.

Kuronue walked over and took hold of Youko's chin with his forefinger and thumb. "I do not like it when you flaunt your seduction towards others." he whispered hotly. "Especially in front of me."

Youko smiled down at the koumori. "Jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Liar." Youko chuckled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Mizuki turned around at the sound of the voice and spotted a young woman who looked to be slightly older than her, maybe around Sango's age, with long shoulder length baby blue hair. She wore a pink kimono that was flourished with green hummingbirds and honeysuckles. When she rose out of her bow, Mizuki saw that her eyes were bright emerald colored slits. "Ano...can I help you?"<p>

The blue haired woman lifted her hand and took hold of Mizuki's arm and proceeded to drag her down the hall. "Gomen ne, Mizuki-sama, but my master wishes for your presence."

"Master...?" the miko's mauve eyes found their way to the girl's left shoulder where the glittering marking was perched above two puncture wounds. _'That's Youko's slave mark!'_She began to struggle. "No! Let me go!" she felt her reiki rise up inside of her, ready to attack anything and anyone.

The green eyed girl hissed in pain when the flesh of the palm of her hand was seared off. "Mizuki-sama, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Mizuki was starting to hyperventilate and her eyes began to glow silver with her powers. "Stay away! I'm not going near him." _'I don't trust myself to not fall for his seduction.'_Her hands were aflame with raw purification power as she took a step back away from the strange youkai. "I am not going to him!"

"Mizuki-sama. Please. Calm down." the other woman tried to calm the miko down. "Youko-sama isn't going to harm you!"

"Iie! He's done nothing but hurt me! He and Kuronue! They took me from my family!" the Shikon no miko sobbed. "I hate them! I hate them! I won't go to them!"

The female youkai slowly moved closer to the hyperventilating girl, her hand outstretched. "Mizuki-sama. It's okay. I know exactly how you feel."

"You know nothing!" Mizuki yelled, her aura flaring up around her in silver and violet flames. "You don't know the pain of being forced to fight for your freedom only to be beaten and taken from your family!"

"Yes I do! The same happened to me!" the youkai admitted. "Youko-sama trapped me and made me fight for my freedom!" her green eyes slid shut as she balled her fists up, clutching them to her chest. "I was forced away from my mate and child to become his slave! Don't you ever say I don't know the pain of being taken!"

Mizuki opened her silver eyes and they slowly darkened back into their original violet color as her reiki receded. "R-really?" The miko fell to her knees as hot trails of fluid travelled down her cheeks when the blue haired youkai nodded. "Gomenasai! I had no idea!"

The female youkai timidly made her way over to the fallen miko, slowly wrapping her arms around her and stroking her raven hair. "Mizuki-sama, it's okay."

The miko sniffled, sobbing into the woman's kimono. "It's not okay! I said some horrible things to you."

"Shush." the taller woman whispered. "It's like you said: you had no idea." she stroked the miko's hair soothingly before removing the crying girl from her shoulder. Wiping at the tears that still leaked from the miko's purple eyes, she continued, "You're too pretty for tears, Mizuki-sama."

"Mizuki."

Emerald green eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Please. Don't use an honorific after my name. It's simply Mizuki. Higurashi Mizuki." the violet eyed priestess murmured as she pulled herself out of the youkai's arms.

The older woman smiled."Okay. Mizuki. My name is Maki and I am a tori youkai."

Mizuki returned Maki's smile with one of her own. "Nice to meet you Maki." she rose to her feet and held out her hand for the woman, her smile brightening when she accepted it with gratitude.

"Come. I have to bring you to Youko-sama now. I will be punished if I don't." Maki lowered her head, folding her hands over her lap.

"Ahh!" the miko's eyes widened when she saw the blackened, bleeding burns on the tori's hands. "Your hands!" she lifted her hands to her lips. "I did that, didn't I?"

Maki raised her hands to her lips, licking the burn marks gently. "Its fine." she cringed slightly when a tiny aftershock of purification zapped her.

Mizuki grasped the blue haired woman's hands in hers, "It's not fine. Let me make it up to you." she felt her eyes slide shut as she concentrated her reiki and soon her hands were glowing a soft healing pink instead of the silver of purification. Maki watched in awe as the open, bleeding wounds on her hands began close, the blackened skin faded until the pale skin underneath emerged.

"Sugoi, Mizuki." the blue haired girl whispered. "Arigatou."

"It's nothing. We're friends now, right?"

Maki gasped, but quickly recovered. "Hai!"

The two young women soon became close friends as they talked about their family and friends. Mizuki learned that Maki was from prestigious clan of tori youkai and was the mate of the heir to the southern lands. She had a little girl named Makoto and was hoping to have a son before Youko set his sights on her. The raven haired miko told the tori youkai all about her family - both of them, omitting them parts about her being from five hundred years in the future. She talked about Sango, who was like a sister to her, Inuyasha, her former love, and most of all she told Maki all about Shippou, her surrogated son.

"He's a red kitsune with just a hint of yellow in him, but he keeps telling me that once he gets his adult ears his blonde tail will start to turn red like his hair.. He's got the largest turquoise eyes ever and the most adorable smile." Mizuki gushed about the little redhead she adopted as her son. "I love him like he's my own."

Maki gave her a kind smile. "Sounds like you do. He's lucky to have someone like you as his mother." her green eyes lost their normal glow. "I just wish I could have watched my Makoto grow into a big strong youkai. I was forced to leave her when she was still a hatchling." the blue haired female sighed, pain evident in the tone of her voice.

Mizuki paused in her steps. "Maki...if I told you that I have a way that you could see your daughter again, what would you say?"

"Eto...I'd probably think that you're just saying that to make me happy." she replied as she grasped the miko's hand again, pulling her down the hall.

"Maki, come to my room once I finish talking to Youko-sama please?"

Maki blinked in confusion before she smiled down at the miko. "Sure, Mizuki. I will." she stopped in front of a solid white door with traces of silver painted on the wood. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways."

Mizuki grasped the tori youkai's hands in hers. "Walk me inside." her violet eyes sought out the bright green ones of the blue haired girl's, pleading with her. "Please?"

The green eyed woman sighed. "Of course." slowly her hand reached out for the golden doorknob, but before her fingers even brushed against the object, the white wooden door swung open.

"That took far too long Maki." Youko's said, his eyes narrowed down at the tori youkai. "Do I need to punish you for your tardiness?" his hand shot out and grabbed her long blue hair, yanking her closer to him. He pushed her kimono further off her shoulder, baring her mark to him, and lowered his head. Before he could even run his fangs over the rose imprinted on her flesh, a shrill cry echoed through his ears.

"Let go of Maki!" it was Mizuki's voice.

The kitsune lifted his eyes and saw that her eyes were slowly flashing silver. _'Why is her aura flaring up?'_Wanting to test the theory he came up with, Youko ran a single sharp claw down Maki's mark, causing the tori to scream in pain as blood welled up in the wound. He hid a grin when her eyes flashed silver once more before holding the metallic coloring and her aura became fiercer and angrier.

Mizuki felt her reiki beginning to lick at her skin, "I said to let her go!"

"Who are you to be making orders of me? Your master?" Youko drawled before running his tongue up the line of blood that dripped down Maki's shoulder.

Anger exploded within Mizuki and she felt full of power as she raised her fist. "I give you one last warning. Let go of Maki you sick bastard."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do, Little Miko." he taunted as his hand inched closer to his pocket as his golden eyes were no longer on the dark haired girl, but the figure stalking behind the miko.

"I'm going to fucking purify you. Screw what you said about my body knowing that I can't purify you! That time in the hot springs was a fluke because you was using your seduction on me!" she charged, her fist glowing silver with her purification powers.

Youko pushed Maki aside and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a small silver circle, while his other have caught Mizuki's punch. The kitsune winced slightly at the sting of purification, but quickly slipped on the circlet onto her wrist. "Kuronue! Now while her reiki is still high!"

Mizuki faltered in her steps when Youko encaptured her hand that was ablaze with her reiki without so much as batting an eye. She tried in vain to pull her hand away, but the kitsune merely tightened his grip on her small hand. "Itai!"

Kuronue rushed up behind the miko, his hand glinting from the silver bit of metal. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slid the necklace around her throat, the ends opening when they touched her flesh and closed once it completely encompassed her slender neck. The two pieces of jewelry began to glow green as they forced the priestess's reiki back inside her body.

The Shikon no miko opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream as her powers were beaten into submission inside her body, the more she tried to force it out the more her body ached and burned. Mizuki clawed at the two pieces of meal that clung to her wrist and neck. "What the hell is this? " she used both hands to tug at the silver circlet around her throat, biting her lip to hide her yelp of pain when a green light shocked her.

"Try as you might Koneko-chan, but only the one who put it on you can remove it. " Kuronue whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the silver choker and pulled her closer to his body.

Youko walked over to the fallen tori youkai, grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Sorry for being so rough with you, Maki-chan, but I had to put the bindings on Mizuki." he pulled her closer and ran his tongue over the bleeding cut, his saliva healing it. His tongue lingered on the red tipped silver rose, tracing small circles over it and a soft moan escaped the female's lips. Youko raised his head and pressed a kiss to Maki's forehead. "Go get some rest after you told Yomi that he is no longer needed. Kuronue and I have to speak with Mizuki."

Maki could only nod dumbly as she removed herself from the kitsune's arms. She paused and gave the miko a apologitic smile before she slipped out the door.

"Let go of me." Mizuki said weakly, trying to pry off the koumori's hands.

"Iie." he stated simply as he sat down on the large white pillow, forcing the girl to sit on his lap. "You are weakened from the binding. "

Youko moved over and took hold of Mizuki's chin with his fingers. "We have decided that it is time for you to provide your services to us as a slave should. "

Violet eyes widened as she remembered what happened in the hot springs. "It will be a cold day in limbo before I do anything like that again. "

Kuronue sighed and flicked his claw over the black scythe tattooed on her left side of her neck, causing the young miko to hiss in pain. "You are not to argue with your masters or you will be punished. "But..." he trailed off as he lowered his face to her neck to kiss the shimmering mark lightly. "Do as you are told and you will be rewarded."

Mizuki shivered delicately when the koumori's warm lips brushed against the black tattoo before moaning softly as his tongue traced light circles over her flesh. When Kuronue nipped at her shoulder, just a small brush of his fangs, the miko shook violently as a quivering mewl left the confines of her throat and she pressed her hips down to grind against Kuronue. She blinked once, twice, three times before she realized what she was doing. "Shimatta!" she placed her hands on the dark youkai's head and pushed him away from the slave mark. "Please don't do that as my reward."

Youko raised a silver eyebrow. "If you don't want pleasure as your reward then what?"

"I want Maki to be able to see her family as my reward." she replied.

"Maki? You would trade in your pleasure for the tori to see her family?" Kuronue asked, taking her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. When she nodded, he continued, "Why?"

Mizuki cut her eyes over to Youko briefly before speaking. "I have my reasons. She has become my first friend here."

The kitsune pulled her off of the koumori's lap, holding her loosely around the waist. "Very well, but as for now your duties are: to help me bathe whenever I call for your services, assist Maki with cleaning out the rooms in the manor, and helping Kuronue's new slave Haineko get situated into her new position; after that you will be assigned kitchen duty at least four times in one moon cycle." he grasped her chin in his fingers. "Understood?"

"Hai, Youko-sama."

"While Maki is over your training, I want you to meet with Reiko to retrieve your work kimono." his golden eyes traveled down the pretty black furisode and reached out for the long sleeves, raising his to his lips. "You don't want to get this fine silk to get soiled while you're working."

Mizuki slowly moved away from the kitsune, gently tugging the sleeve of her robe out of his reach. "Hai. Who is Reiko?"

Kuronue chuckled. "She's an usagi youkai. Cream colored hair, floppy brown ears." he smirked when the miko merely stared at him blankly. "Oh you'll know her when you see her."

The miko nodded slowly. "May I go now?"

Youko suppressed a smile at how obedient Mizuki was acting, but he knew that she was merely biding her time and he would relish in punishing her. He has missed the sweet, powerful taste of her blood. It excited him like no other. "You may be dismissed, Mizuki." he breathed out her name in a low whisper, knowing that it would cause her cheeks to burn.

True enough, a scarlet blush spread over the miko's cheeks and across the bridge of her nose as she bowed and scurried out the room, closing the door behind her. Mizuki leaned against the frame of the white painted oak door and let out a shaky breath. "Damn that kitsune and his freakin' seduction!" with those words said, the dark haired priestess pushed herself off the door and began her search of the usagi youkai, Reiko.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this extra long chapter will encourage you to leave me a kind review about how I'm doing.<p>

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	5. Chapter 5

Kirei: Here we are once again with my fic Second Chance. Just wanna say that no matter how little reviews I get, I'm still going to keep this fic going!

Summary: What if Kagome did not fall down the well, but her twin cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippou and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Is this her second chance at love or will she be subjected to pain and misery once more?

Disclaimer: I do not ow- okay this is getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that if I owned either Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha, I would not be writing a fanfic about my own work!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Flashback

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

* * *

><p>Mizuki walked down the long corridor, taking note of how the walls seemed to get darker and darker as she traveled towards Kuronue's side of the treehouse. Her violet eyes narrowed at the envious looks a few youkai were giving her. Why did they give her those looks? It was not like she wanted to become a youkai slave! Finally having enough of the females, Mizuki sent her reiki into her eyes and glared at them.<p>

She smirked when the youkai cringed back in fear and scampered off down the hall. Satisfied, the miko continued her search for someone who matched the description the koumori gave her. _'Cream hair and floppy brown ears. An usagi youkai.'_ Opening the door to her right, Mizuki entered it and found a woman with pale flowing hair tied up in a high ponytail, her dark brown ears were flopped down.

"Ano...are you Reiko?" she asked timidly.

The woman paused at what she was doing, turning around and narrowed her crystal blue eyes. "Yes, I am Reiko. What do you want, ningen?"

The Shikon no Miko narrowed her eyes at the youkai. "Youko-sama sent me here to collect my work kimono, youkai."

Reiko raised a brow at the miko. Why on earth would her lord want a filthy ningen here? "I see." the usagi turned back around and opened one of the draws, pulling out a bright orange bundle. She walked over to Mizuki, holding the packet out at arms length before carelessly dropping it on the ground. "Oops. I'm sorry." Reiko sneered as she watched the girl frown as she picked up the bundle. "Those are your work kimonos. You have three of them."

Mizuki nodded. "Arigatou, Reiko." she clutched the packet to her chest and rushed out of the room, down the hall and back into her room. The miko dumped the orange clothes on the bed and walked over to the gold framed mirror. Last night, the spirit of Midoriko gave her the gift of seeing those dear to her. Mizuki closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as she whispered out the name of the person she wished to see.

The glass of the mirror flashed brightly once and soon a swollen Sango appeared. Mizuki felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes as she watched her sister figure place her hand lovingly over her protruding belly, saying words of love to her unborn child. Even through the enchanted glass, the miko could see that Sango was radiating happiness; her skin was aglow and her smile was true.

"Nee-san..." Mizuki whispered as a lone tear leaked from her eye, traveling down her cheek where her hand promptly wiped it away. Glancing over at pile of orange clothing that lay on the bed, Mizuki sighed. She walked away from the reflective and the image of her sister faded; the miko grabbed one of the kimonos and held it in front of her. "Ugh, orange was never my color. It clashes with my eyes."

"True, it certainly does."

The miko jumped at the deep sound of the voice, turning on her heels quickly and spotted Kuronue leaning against the door frame. "Kuronue-sama! Don't sneak up on me!" she hissed at him, baring her teeth. Mizuki froze at the disapproving look that entered his indigo eyes and had hardly enough time to blink before the koumori was upon her.

"Koneko, I advise you to not raise your voice at me or..." his eyes shifted over to the large four poster bed briefly before locking with her wide amethyst orbs. "You will be punished."

Mizuki shrunk back, lowering her eyes to the ground as she bowed her head. "Gomenasai, Kuronue-sama. Please don't hurt me."

Kuronue moved closer to the miko, reaching out with his left hand and stroked her cheek with with claws. He smiled gently down at Mizuki when she raised her head to look at him. In a soft voice, the koumori said, "Youko and I want you to enjoy being here with us. You are the first slave we are willing to share. You should feel proud."

"Well I don't." the dark-haired priestess murmured under her breath, turning her head away from Kuronue. Ever since she was brought here, Mizuki felt as if she'd been cursed and she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of these damned youkai slave marks and return to her life with Shippou in the forest.

The koumori felt his anger at her choice of words get the better of him. With inhuman speed, Kuronue lashed out with his right hand, fisting it in Mizuki's long raven colored hair, and yanked her face back up to his. "Looks like someone wants to be punished?" his indigo eyes filled with glee when the female looked at him fearfully and began to struggle. Oh how he loved it when they struggled. It made their blood taste even sweeter.

"Iie!" Mizuki screamed as Kuronue pulled her closer to him. Her scalp burned from the abuse her hair was receiving, but she did not stop fighting. She pounded her fists against his chest, raked her nails down his flesh, and kicked at his legs. Tears stung the corners of her eyes when the koumori brushed aside her struggling and brought his face closer to his mark. "Iyaa! Yameru!"

Kuronue opened his mouth, his long white fangs gleaming in the fading light as they probed at the twin puncture wounds before sliding inside easily. He relished in the low pain filled moan Mizuki let out and took a long deep drag. A low groan escaped the koumori as the sweet, powerful taste of her blood washed over his tongue and he was greedy for more. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kuronue drew the miko close and buried his fangs deeper into her flesh, almost touching her collarbone in his frenzy.

The miko felt her strength fading with each pull of her blood, a burning sensation going down the left side of her body. Peeking open a single violet eye, Mizuki looked up at the ceiling and glared at the mural of Youko and Kuronue. She wanted to purify them until there was nothing left but a pile of ash, which she would then scatter into the closest river. A gasp was torn from her lips when the koumori's hand glided down her back in a smooth caress. "Iie! Onegai!"

Casting his indigo eyes up at the miko, Kuronue smirked against her flesh and took a deeper sip of her blood. "Koneko-chan, I want to fuck you." his voice was muffled from his mouth being pressed firmly against her shoulder. He knew that he should stop before he drained her completely, but she tasted so damned good. Just as he was about to take another long drag from the wound and push the miko onto the bed, stripping off her furisode, a low soft voice interrupted him.

"Ano...Kuronue-sama?" it was the bird-like voice of Maki. "I'm here to get Mizuki for our daily services. Forgive me for interrupting you."

Kuronue, reluctantly, pulled away from the miko's smooth neck, using his long pink tongue to lick up the blood that stained the corners of his mouth. His indigo eyes narrowed slightly at the tori youkai before they landed on the red-haired woman hiding slightly. "Haineko-chan..." he purred, allowing Mizuki to fall from his arms and onto the bed behind them. Swiftly, the koumori stalked over to the neko youkai with lusty eyes. Once he reached her, Kuronue stroked her exposed shoulder seductively. "You will accompany me tonight."

Haineko could only nod for when she opened her mouth to reject, the black scythe tattooed on her left shoulder burned and throbbed. "Hai, Kuronue."

The koumori twirled his finger around a stray lock of her hair. "It's Kuronue-sama now, Haineko."

"Hai, Kuronue-sama." the neko said through gritted teeth, her yellow-green eyes burning with hatred. She despised the koumori for what he has done to her and after she saved his life from that ryuu youkai! Haineko felt her youki boiling inside of her, wanting to be unleashed and place a curse on Kuronue. Her eyes hardened into a glare when the dark youkai moved passed her and out of the room.

"Mizuki!" Maki cried out, breaking the neko's heated glare.

The red-haired youkai shifted her gaze over to the bed to see the tori youkai holding up a very pale woman. Haineko felt her eyes soften at the weak cough the dark-haired girl emitted. "She's drained of almost all her blood."

Maki looked at Haineko with wide eyes. "She's what!?" she patted the miko's cheek. "Mizuki! Mizuki! Can you hear me!"

Mizuki moaned softly as she struggled to open her eyes, "M-Maki?"

"Yes!" the tori cried, her green eyes welling up with tears. "It's me, Maki."

"Tired..." The dark-haired priestess murmured.

Maki shook her gently. "No! Don't close your eyes!" she looked over to Haineko with pleading eyes. "You are a youkai witch, aren't you! Tell me how to save her!"

Haineko pressed a slender finger to her temple as she tried to recall how to save someone from dying of blood loss. There were not many ways and the only one she could think of was nearly impossible. Casting her wild eyes down at the tori youkai. "There is only one way I can think of, but it is nearly impossible."

"Please, tell me!"

The neko began to pace the room, her arms folded behind her back and her long crimson tail swishing back and forth. "Is there a Koorime here?"

Maki nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. Riyuki-san and her daughter Shiori-chan. Why?"

"We will need them for the operation. We're going to have to transfer blood into the miko." she stopped pacing and approached the girl laying on the bed, who was struggling to breath. Lowering her face to the twin bleeding puncture wounds on the girl's shoulder, Haineko took a deep breath. "She's negative." the red-haired woman growled softly. "This is going to be tough. She can only receive negative blood." Turning back to the blue-haired woman, the neko asked her if she would cut her arm.

The tori youkai nodded and quickly ran her claws down the inside of her forearm, piercing the delicate flesh. Blood swelled in the fresh wound and Maki held it out to the neko, who promptly took a deep intake of breath. Upon opening her eyes, Haineko shook her head sadly.

"No good. You're positive." she replied. Haineko caught the look in the tori's eyes and shook her head again. "I am positive. I cannot transfer my blood into her body."

Mizuki gasped out before choking on her breath. "Maki..." she smiled weakly when her friend looked down at her. "I'm okay...just let me rest for a bit." her eyelids and body felt so heavy. The Shikon no Miko was so tired, so very tired. She wanted to sleep.

Maki shook the miko a little more forcefully. "No! You have to stay awake!" she turned to the youkai witch. "I'm going to get Riyuki-san and Shiori-chan! Maybe...just maybe...my blood will be enough."

Haineko raised her arm in protest when the blue-haired woman rushed out of the room. Why Maki could not understand that the priestess could only have negative blood? The tori's positive blood may just kill the girl, but then again..._ 'I may have an enchantment to switch the charge of the bloods.'_ She shifted her yellow-green eyes over to the woman lying on the bed and gasped when she spotted the silver bits on her flesh. _'Those are my enchanted jewelry I gave to Kuronue!'_ The neko youkai's body was encompassed in guilt. She caused this. Because of her enchantments, the young miko was suffering from severe blood loss.

"Gomenasai, young miko." the crimson-haired youkai apologized, running her claws through the girl's raven hair. "It is my fault that your powers have been sealed. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have agreed."

Mizuki felt someone stroke their fingers through her hair, their nails gently grazing over her scalp. Struggling to open her heavy eyelids, the miko found that it was a redheaded woman with yellow-green eyes. "Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

Haineko smiled uneasily down at the young woman, removing her hand from Mizuki's hair. She bowed her head in shame as guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, the youkai witch said, "Gomen ne! I am Haineko, a youkai witch and the one who gave the enchanted jewelry to Kuronue!" the red-haired woman felt tears build up behind her eyelids, which was strange. Haineko has never shed tears since she became a witch. She has never needed to cry for deeds she committed with her powers - until she saw this young priestess on the verge of death because of her. "Please forgive me! If I had known that this would be the results..." the neko stopped when a small hand covered her own.

"It's okay, Haineko-san." Mizuki smiled weakly. "You did not know of my predicament."

"Young miko..."

"Mizuki. Call me Mizuki." the miko whispered.

The neko nodded, curling her fingers around the limp hand that encompassed hers. "Mizuki-san..." she bowed her head as the guilt that burned in her stomach was doused with the miko's forgiveness. "Thank you..."

At that moment, Maki burst into the room with a woman with light turquoise hair and ice blue eyes and a younger girl, who was maybe close to Shippou's age, with ice blue hair and turquoise eyes. "I've brought Riyuki-san!" she walked over to the miko and placed her hand on Mizuki's forehead, dragging it down to her cheek in a sisterly fashion. "Mizuki...I'm going to give you my blood. I will warn you now that your body might reject it for it is positive and youkai blood." Maki nodded to the Koorime as she took hold of the miko's arms, pressing her claw to the delicate skin and cutting open a long wound. The tori quickly sliced her inner arm open and pressed the bleeding wounds together. "Riyuki-san! Shiori-chan! Please heal Mizuki while Haineko recites the incantation!"

The two Koorime quickly moved over to the miko, their hands glowing a faint bluish green as they began the healing process. Soon after Haineko stepped into place, her hands hovering over to conjoined arms and her palms glowing green as she chanted,

"_**Strength of the Dragon, Protection of the Tiger, Life of the Phoenix, Endurance of the Tortoise, and Blood of the Youkai and Miko. Positive becomes negative. Negative becomes positive. Conjoin and become one!"**_

There was a flash of brilliant green light that engulfed the women, swallowing them up in its intensity. Soon the light faded, dulling as the neko youkai slowed her chanting to a low whisper. The Koorime were sweating as they continued to pour their healing youki into the miko, who was slowly gaining back the color in her cheeks. Maki slowly pulled her arm back and watched as the wound on Mizuki's forearm closed. She brought her wounded arm to her lips and ran her tongue down the red line.

Riyuki lifted one of her hands and wiped at the sweat that beaded at her hairline. "Her body is accepting the blood from Maki-san."

Shiori glanced up at her mother, nudging her with her hands. When she got her attention the young Koorime gestured to the miko they were currently healing. Her mom's eyes widened at the sight she was greeted with. The some of the young woman's features have changed!

Mizuki groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "What's going on?" she said, looking around curiously. Her vision seemed to be much better than what it used to be. Everything was so clear.

Maki smiled as she took hold of the young priestess' hand. "Mizuki," she began slowly, "I shared my blood with you. You've changed just a little bit because of my youki, but your scent is still of a human miko."

"I changed..." the Shikon no Miko raised her hand, staring at her elongated nails and running her tongue along the edge of her teeth. She was slightly disappointed that she did not have fangs, but this whole change was something that she was going to have to get used to. Pushing herself off of the bed, Mizuki rose to her feet. "I want to look at myself."

"Ahh! Mizuki-san! You shouldn't be standing until we are sure the spell worked. It's been a long time since I've done such an incantation." Haineko forewarned.

Mizuki lifted her right arm and flexed her muscles. "I feel fine Haineko-san. Beside, my reiki will soon purify the youki inside of me and I will revert back to my normal appearance. I want to see how I look with youki in my veins!" she grinned at the neko youkai as she walked over to the gold inlaid mirror, and her mouth dropped open.

Her once shoulder-length raven-colored hair had grown until it fluttered around her waist and now sported soft blue streaks; her violet eyes now had a ring of emerald green surrounding the irises; her eyelashes had thinned out, becoming feather-like and very soft; and her nails were longer and sharper, but not quite as sharp as a youkai's.

"Wow..." she breathed. "I wonder how long I will remain like this?"

Haineko walked over to the mirror and placed her hand on the miko's shoulder. "I suppose it will last until tomorrow evening, but I am not sure. This was the first time I've seen a miko and a youkai join bloods."

Mizuki giggled excitedly as she bounced on her feet. She turned around and rushed over to Maki and engulfed her in a bear hug, squeezing tightly. "Arigatou Maki!" Not realizing her new found strength, she nearly crushed the tori youkai in her arms. It was only when Haineko placed her hand on the miko and made her notice how Maki was starting to turn a little blue. "Gomen, Maki." she apologized as she released her friend.

Maki smiled gently at the young miko and tilted her head slightly. "It's fine." she placed her left hand in the palm of her right hand as she remembered something. "That's right! You wanted to talk to me?"

The Shikon no Miko nodded and grabbed her friend by the hand and led her over to the gold inlaid mirror, the one that was enchanted by Midoriko's spell. She turned to Maki and told her to clear her head of everything except thoughts of her daughter and close her eyes. Mizuki smiled when she felt a warm aura spreading down the tori's body. In a soft voice, the miko said, "Makoto."

The mirror remained blank for a few minutes, causing Mizuki to worry, before flashing a bright white color and soon a young girl about Shippou's age with long dark blue hair tied up in a messy side ponytail and bright green eyes. She was smiling up at a male youkai who had short dark blue hair with bangs that framed his strong face and smiling blue eyes. Mizuki squeezed Maki's hand and told her to open her eyes.

Maki did as her friend commanded, slowly opening her eyelids. They flew open once she saw what was reflected on the glass before her. "Makoto? Kaoru?" Seeing her daughter and mate brought tears of happiness to her eyes as she reached out to touch the cheek of her child. She was disappointed to feel the cool mirror instead of the warm flesh of her little girl. "How am I able to see them?"

"The spirit of the creator of the Shikon no Tama enchanted this mirror for me." Mizuki explained, keeping a firm grip on her youkai friend's hand to make sure that their connection did not break. "It allows me to see my family whenever I wish to." She gazed at her little girl as she jumped up into her father's arms and he swung her about before two wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and he took to the sky. "You have a beautiful family, Maki."

"Arigatou, Mizuki." the blue-haired woman whispered. "Hontou ni arigatou." She turned around and wrapped her arms around the miko and hugged her tightly as her tears leaked from her eyes.

The raven-haired girl returned the kind gesture, this time being mindful of her newfound strength, and squeezed her friend gently. Mizuki was the first to pull away, "I have one more surprise for you. If...if I do as I'm told as Youko-sama and Kuronue-sama's slave my reward is for you to be able to visit your family."

Jaded green eyes widened as Maki's mouth hung open. The miko traded in the pleasure that only Youko and Kuronue could give them for her to able to visit her family. It's been nearly fifty years since she saw her family. Would her mate still want her? Makoto grew up without knowing her, so how would she react? The real question was: why did Mizuki ask for Maki to be able to see her family? Looking into her friend's soft amethyst-colored eyes and said, "You would do that for me? Someone you just met today?"

Mizuki nodded her head. "Maki, you're my first friend. You gave me your blood to save my life. It's the least I can do for you." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "You deserve it."

Maki felt her tears sliding down her face, but she did not try to wipe them away as a large happy smile blossomed over her face. "You're the best, Mizuki!"

Haineko walked over to the two friends and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Mizuki-san, that was very noble of you." her yellow-green eyes smiling as she turned to the miko. "I am going to ask of Kuronue to change my reward from pleasure to having you being able to visit your family whenever you wish."

This time violet eyes widened as the Shikon no Miko felt her grip on Maki's hand loosen and the image in the mirror faded away. Mizuki felt her eyes sting as fresh tears built up behind her eyelids as she turned to face the neko youkai fully. "Do you really mean that, Haineko-san?" she squealed when the redhead nodded and lunged herself into the taller woman's arms. "Arigatou! Honto arigatou, Haineko-san!"

The neko youkai patted Mizuki's back. "It is the least I can do since I am the cause of your powers being sealed." She reached over and picked up the bright orange kimono that had fallen to the ground when Kuronue attacked the miko. "We better get started before Kuronue comes back to check on us." Her eyes hardened with hatred when she said the koumori's name.

The four women and the little girl all nodded in agreement. The two koorime bowed in farewell, leaving the other three in the room. Mizuki walked behind the changing station and slipped off her blood stained furisode, grimacing at the dried fluid at the collar and long sleeves before pulling on the hideous orange work kimono. "I hate how this color looks on me!" she eyed the pink robe that Maki was wearing and frowned at how well it went with her soft powder blue hair and vibrant green eyes. "I'm jealous! Why does yours look so good on you, Maki!?"

Maki giggled nervously as she scratched her cheek. "Mizuki, orange actually looks really good on you. Now that you have the emerald ring around the violet of your eyes, it makes them even darker and more exotic looking. The blue coloring to you raven hair pops out more against the material." the tori youkai gave her new friend another scrutinizing gaze and smiled. "You look beautiful."

Haineko nodded in agreement. "Yes, it looks really nice on you, Mizuki-san." she spread her arms and grimaced at her own dull blue kimono. "At least yours compliments your hair and eyes. This one does not do anything for me!"

Mizuki smiled. "Actually Haineko-san, the blue makes your fiery hair even prettier and it really brings out the green in your eyes."

"My eyes are yellow." the neko countered, giving the miko a strange look.

"No, they're a mixture of yellow and green." the Shikon no Miko said, taking a step closer to the youkai witch.

The three girls jumped when the door to Mizuki's room suddenly burst open. Turning around quickly they saw that it was only Reiko and let out a sigh of relief; the three women were not quite ready to see either Youko or Kuronue yet. Especially since the koumori nearly killed Mizuki with his thirst for her blood. Reiko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the occupants of the room.

"What the hell are you three lollygagging around for!" she snapped, her crystal blue eyes livid. "We have work to do!"

* * *

><p>I'm terribly sorry for the almost year long hiatus. I had this chapter nearly finished and it was just sitting there in my save file. I'd like to thank those the reviewed recently and say that this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


End file.
